Shattered Mission
by Crow T. Author
Summary: Obi-Wan and Oren are sent on a mission to find the Separatist leaders, specifically Shu Mai  former Presidente of the Commerce Guild .  They discover that Shu Mai and possibly Poggle the Lesser  former Archduke of Geonosis  have fled Mustafar. To where?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Mission**

By Crow T. Author

Category: Star Wars Alternate Universe (AU) (Sequel to "Padme's Heart")

Setting:

Two months after Revenge of the Sith. Anakin Skywalker has destroyed the Sith and fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen One. The new Jedi Council has elected to suspend the "no attachments" rule for the Chosen One, and has allowed Anakin to remain in the Jedi Order and has made him a Master Jedi. The twins were born on Naboo and the Skywalker family lives in a house on the outskirts of Theed, Naboo's capital city. Anakin has taken an apprentice, 12-year-old Sikka, and Obi-Wan Kenobi has also taken an apprentice, 17-year-old Oren Kendrel, whose previous master was killed in the Clone Wars.

Five knights were chosen for the decimated Council and promoted to Master status: Dakin Nua, Kiro-Ren, Jiasha Tahlandi, Jerrod Wyn and Tru Veld.

Summary:

Obi-Wan and Oren are sent on a mission to find the Separatist leaders, specifically Shu Mai (former Presidente of the Commerce Guild). They discover that Shu Mai and possibly Poggle the Lesser (former Archduke of Geonosis) have fled Mustafar. Their chase takes them to Muunilinst (home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan) where the mission and Obi-Wan's very life are threatened by unforeseen events. Anakin's training of his new apprentice, Sikka, is interrupted when he realizes that Obi-Wan is in danger. Master and padawan join in the mission, which has now become much more complicated. What has happened on Muunilinst? Is it the will of the Force?

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 1**

The Jedi starcruiser streaked through hyperspace, its two occupants relaxing in the cockpit, feet up on the console. The younger of the two men, seventeen standard years old with dark eyes, dark hair in a buzz cut and a thin braid falling from his right temple, read aloud from a datapad he held in his hand. The other, approaching forty years of age and sporting a neat coppery-brown mustache and beard, listened patiently until, startled by what he had just heard, dropped his feet from their perch and sat up straight.

"Another letter?" Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, incredulously. Grinning at his master, Padawan Oren Kendrel nodded. "We only left two months ago! When does she find time for her lessons, for her training?"

"I don't know, Master," Oren laughed. "Maybe she never sleeps."

"Well, go on," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head and leaning back in his cockpit seat, "let's hear it."

The young man ran his fingers over the datapad he held in his hand and brought up the letter from his friend, which he had just downloaded along with other missives from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He began to read...

_My dear friend Oren,_

_What excitement we had here today! Master Skywalker was changing Leia's nappy and she smiled at him! And it was a real smile, too, not just tummy gas. She's such a cutie! He was so happy that she finally recognized him._

_I think Luke is getting more hair, but it's hard to tell because it's such a light color like his father's. Leia's is darker, almost black I think, just like Miss Padme's. Mrs. Naberrie comes over some days to visit and to help out. She's a nice lady and very funny, too. And Sola, Miss Padme's sister has brought her baby boy over a couple of times. I think he's about five or six months old. Her little girls love playing with our twins. It gets pretty—"_

"'_Our_ twins'?" Obi-Wan interrupted. Oren laughed and said, "I guess she's getting pretty possessive of them. She probably thinks of herself as their aunt, or big sister." He returned to her letter.

_It gets pretty crazy when everyone is here, so Master Skywalker and I go into the den to work on my lessons. Master Nu keeps sending me more lessons all the time! Doesn't she know I have work to do here, taking care of the babies and helping Miss Padme?_

_Just kidding! Don't tell her I said that or I'll get into real trouble!_

_Anyway, pretty soon we'll be starting my off-world training. Master Skywalker said we'll be going to planets with different climates so I can learn how to solve problems and get along on those kinds of places. I bet you did all that a long time ago, but because of the war I'm just now getting to do it. It sounds kind of exciting, but a little scary, too._

_Well, it's time to go. Let me know what you two are doing, okay? I think Master Skywalker talks to Master Kenobi often, but I don't usually get to hear what's going on. Take care of yourself, Oren._

_Your friend,_

_Cee_

Oren smiled at his master as he closed the file on the datapad. "I guess I should answer her and let her know where we are."

"Yes, I'm sure she would appreciate that," Obi-Wan remarked. "Now what else did we get from the Temple? Anything on Shu Mai?"

Master and Padawan flew on through hyperspace, reading the new information and planning their next moves as they searched for the traitor Presidente of the Commerce Guild, Shu Mai.

"Waaaaaah!" As the piercing cry jerked him awake once again, Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He felt the mattress move and reached over to stop his wife of three years, Padme Naberrie Skywalker, from getting out of bed. "I'll take care of her this time," he said sleepily. "You stay in bed and get some sleep." She mumbled an answer and gratefully pulled the bedcovers up to her chin and went immediately back to sleep.

Briefly, Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, shook his head to clear it, and then put on his robe and walked through the connecting door to the nursery. There in the crib was the source of the interruption to his peaceful night's slumber. Leia Skywalker, sick or in pain or just perturbed with the world in general, was screaming louder than her father thought was possible for such tiny lungs. Of course, her twin brother, Luke was wide awake as well and adding his two credits' worth to the din. Anakin knew they weren't hungry; they'd been fed just over an hour ago. Besides, this screaming in the middle of the night had become fairly routine. Padme said it was colic, whatever that was, and that it was nothing to worry about. She said it should end at three or four months. _Great, __at __least __another __month __of __this,_ he thought, reaching down to see if either of his children were wet. "Thank the Force for small favors," he mumbled, just as his apprentice walked sleepily into the room. "Go back to bed, Sikka," he said, lifting his little daughter from the crib. "I can handle this." "Yes, Master," the young girl yawned, as she turned and left the room.

As usual, Luke quieted down once his father was near. Holding Leia in one arm, Anakin placed his palm on his son's head and marveled at the strength of the Force within the tiny boy.

He spent the next several minutes walking around the nursery, yawning, alternately holding Leia in his arms and up to his shoulder and talking to her. Patting her back, he tried soothing her through the Force, which seemed to work, so he went to lay her back in the crib, but her howling started again, so he resumed his pacing. "Okay, Leia. It's time to go back to sleep. You're not alone here, Luke is right next to you, Mommy and I are in this room right over here, and Sikka is in that room over there." He yawned deeply again and scratched his head. "What to do with you?" he mumbled, exasperated. Spying the rocking chair in the corner, he nodded and headed over to it. Just as he sat down, however, Luke began whimpering. Anakin dropped his head and sighed. "All right," he said, walking back to the crib. He placed Leia next to Luke and then scooped them both up and returned to sit in the rocker. As he pushed gently with his legs, the chair rocked back and forth while he held one infant in the crook of each arm. Luke settled down right away, happy to be where he was. By the time Anakin fell asleep, both infants were quite comfortable, contentedly blowing bubbles until they, too, were sleeping.

[Later...]

Padme awoke in the darkness of the bedroom and rolled over to snuggle against her husband. Finding only the cool surface of the sheet, she sat up, wondering where he was. She noticed a light under the nursery door and remembered hearing her daughter's screams earlier. All was quiet now, but she decided to check on the babies anyway.

Padding across the floor in her slippers and closing her robe at the neck, she opened the door and looked in. The sight that greeted her brought her hands to her lips and joy to her heart: There were her children, fast asleep in the arms of her husband, who was slumped down in the rocking chair, snoring lightly. She watched silently for awhile before she crept quietly over to the chair and knelt down next to Anakin; Luke and Leia sensed her presence and turned their faces toward her. As she lifted Luke into her arms, Leia began to whimper a little, waking her father.

With one eye open, Anakin smiled at her and sighed. "Good morning, my love," Padme said, giving him a soft kiss. "You looked so dear there with them, I didn't want any of you to move." He smiled sleepily at her and asked, "Morning? It's still dark outside." "Well, it will be morning soon," she replied, carrying Luke over to the changing table, "the sky is starting to lighten." As Anakin rose from the chair with Leia, Padme said, "You go back to bed, Ani. I'll get Sikka to help me change and feed them." She called out toward the room's other door, "Sikka?" "Yes, Miss Padme," a muffled voice replied, and the young girl entered the room, buttoning her robe. She took Leia from her father and began changing the infant's diaper.

"Goodnight," Anakin said, yawning and returning to the bedroom. "I wish you could have seen them when I came in," Padme said to Sikka as the babies got fresh diapers. "Anakin was asleep in the rocker with both of them. It was so beautiful."

"He's a good father, isn't he," Sikka observed. "I think lots of fathers wouldn't bother to help with babies in the middle of the night." "Yes, he is," Padme replied. "He's very special... Now, let's get these hungry ones fed."

"Hmmm, nothing new on our quarry," Obi-Wan mumbled as he scrolled through the files on the small datapad's screen. "But Master Windu wants us to contact the Council with our progress thus far." He looked up at his apprentice and said, "We can also tell them what we've learned about Poggle the Lesser." "Yes, Master," Oren replied as Obi-Wan returned to scanning the pad. "Well, here's something that should make _your_ day, Oren. The Council have decided to allow padawans twelve years of age and older to let their hair grow." He raised his eyes to see a satisfied grin on the young man's face. "Fantastic!" Oren exclaimed. "Now you won't have to cut my hair while we're out here, Master."

Obi-Wan laughed. "That's right! You must be very pleased at that prospect, Oren. I never could get it quite right, could I?" They both chuckled at that well-known aspect of Obi-Wan's skills. "That's not for me to say, Master," Oren replied, diplomatically, "but I think I did hear that you were never asked to be the Order's official barber." Obi-Wan looked askance at his apprentice for a moment, and then said, "Yes, I suppose you're right about that, my young friend." He returned to the pad. "But there's more here. 'The padawan braid must always be at least ten centimeters longer than the length of the hair.'" He checked Oren's braid and said, "Well, there'll be no problem there for you. Your hair will never catch up with your braid, Oren... All right, that's all of interest, I suppose. Let's contact the Council now."

He fiddled with the communications console until a signal was sent to Coruscant. They both turned to face the holoplayer.

"_Master Kenobi, news you and your apprentice have for us?"_

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "We found evidence on Mustafar of the Separatists having been there, but they seemed to have completely disappeared from there, covering their tracks very well. None of the maintenance crew had any idea where they went, and I sensed no deception in them. We also spoke to the operators in the control rooms." He turned to his student. "Oren, tell Master Yoda what happened while you were investigating." Obviously, Obi-Wan could have related the entire episode to the Council, but he wanted Oren to get used to interacting with the Council.

Surprised, Oren looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded encouragingly. He turned back to the image of the Council room and gulped. "Uh, yes, Master Yoda," he began, nervously. "I, uh, was checking one of the control rooms while Master Kenobi was talking to a supervisor and, uh, one of the operators came over to me and told me he liked to listen in on the conversations in the control room. He said no one paid attention to them, so it was easy. And then he said he'd heard some of them talking about going to, um, Geonosis. So I found Master Kenobi and told him." He looked over at his smiling Master.

"_And __what__ did __you __find __on __Geonosis? __Any __intelligence __on __Shu__ Mai__'__s __whereabouts?__"_ Jedi Master Mace Windu's stern visage looked out at them from the holographic image.

"_And __are __the __Republic__'__s __security __and__ rehabilitation __forces __maintaining __order?__"_ asked Jedi Master Tru Veld.

"Yes, they are, Master Veld," Obi-Wan replied. "And yes, we did, Master Windu. I'll relate to you everything we saw and did there."

As Obi-Wan began telling of their adventure on Geonosis, Oren paid close attention in case his master again surprised him with opportunities to speak to the Council...

[Flashback]

As the ship approached the factory planet of Geonosis, Obi-Wan filled his apprentice in on the members of the Separatist Confederation of Independent States and his own experiences on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars.

"Count Dooku was able to bring together a powerful alliance of corporations and businesses to help finance the Separatist movement and to provide armies and supplies. First, there was the Intergalactic Banking Clan, whose Chairman was named San Hill."

"I'm familiar with that name, Master," Oren said, relaxing in the pilot's seat. "Wasn't he captured some time during the war?"

"Yes, very good, my young apprentice," Obi-Wan replied, nodding appreciatively at the young man. "In fact, my Clone battalion captured him on Muunilinst and turned him over to the Senate for trial. Chancellor Palpatine intervened and suggested that San Hill pay a fine, in lieu of going through a trial during a time of war. His reasoning was that the IBC supported both sides and thus was not really guilty of treason." He frowned. "Of course the Senate supported his suggestion by a fair majority. I understand that several billions of Republic credits were paid by San Hill to the Republic and that he was subsequently removed from his position as Chairman of the IBC."

"Where is he now, Master?"

"I have no idea. I suspect he must have some family or acquaintances he can rely on to support him. At any rate, he is now of no consequence, fortunately." Obi-Wan stroked his beard and continued. "Let's see...the rest of the Separatist Council... Ah, I believe you know about the Trade Federation cretins Nute Gunray, Rune Haako and Lott Dod." Oren nodded. "And then we have Watt Tambor of the Techno Union, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild, and Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, all of whom committed their forces and technology to Count Dooku. Oh, and let us not forget the former Archduke of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser, who was very happy to provide Dooku with his droid armies. All of them are still at large; thus, we have our mission to find them, starting with Shu Mai, if we can find out where she has gotten to."

"And you think we will find more information about her on Geonosis?"

"I'm hopeful, Oren," Obi-Wan replied. Just then an alarm sounded, indicating that they were about to leave hyperspace. "Okay, strap in and let's see where we are." Through the cockpit's windows, the colored streaks of hyperspace were replaced by the bright points of many stars, moons and asteroids. As the ship oriented on Geonosis, the planet's reddish orb and beautiful ring system hove into view. "Wow," Oren observed. "Yes, 'wow' indeed," Obi-Wan replied, entering the landing coordinates into the computer.

When the ship broke through the bottom layer of lemon-colored clouds, they looked over the landscape below. "Ah, there is the occupying army's command center", Obi-Wan noted. "We'll land there and check in with the Clone commander. Perhaps he has some intelligence we can make use of."

As they exited their ship, a small detachment of Clones approached. One of them greeted the two Jedi Knights and saluted. "General Kenobi, I am Commander Tenko. We were informed of your arrival and we have prepared quarters for you and your student. We weren't told how long you would be here, but I believe you will find everything in order here and proceeding smoothly."

"Thank you, Commander," Obi-Wan replied. "That is good news, and as I expected. We hope to have no need of quarters here, as we would very much like to quickly locate the information we seek. Have your men uncovered any data regarding the Separatist leaders, particularly the Council members? We are interested in where they might be headed."

"We are still gathering and collating what we have, General. Nothing regarding the Separatists has been found so far," Tenko informed them as they arrived at the command tent.

"Very well, Commander," Obi-Wan replied, frowning. "We'll have a try and see what we can find. Come along, Oren." Master and apprentice headed for the closest Geonosian hive structure and entered through one of the tunnel entrances high up on the outside of the hive. "Hm, this looks familiar, Oren," Obi-Wan said as he looked around the high-ceilinged chamber at the end of the tunnel. "This is either the same chamber I encountered three years ago, or one very similar. Let's see what we can find."

Several of the insectoid Geonosians were scurrying about, watched over by Clone troopers. Obi-Wan stopped one of the creatures and said, "Excuse me, we are looking for a meeting room, one with a large circular holomap table in its center. Around the edge are computer stations and—" He realized the creature was cowering before him, its wings and limbs quivering so that he thought they might separate from its body. He reached toward it, saying, "Here, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to find—"

"Excuse me, sir." As the creature fainted, Obi-Wan turned to see one of the Clone troopers approaching him. "It's no use trying to talk to them. Most are terrified of us and won't speak. You'll need a translator, anyway. I know the room you're looking for and I can give you directions. It's not far from here."

"Thank you, corporal," Obi-Wan responded, noting the clone's rank. "Very much appreciated." They followed him over to where they could look down into the huge chamber. The corporal gestured with his left hand as he spoke. "Follow this level around to that opening there, do you see it? It's just before that broken column." Obi-Wan and Oren nodded. "Go in there and head down the ramp until you come to the second opening on the left. Take that left and follow that tunnel. It opens into the map room. There should be a hand translator or two in there."

"Thank you again, corporal," Obi-Wan said. "You've been very helpful." As they started away, the Clone called out, "General, be careful where you step. There are—"

"Yes, I know, corporal. I've been here before and had a few close calls myself. Come on, Oren."

As they circled the chamber, heading for the broken column, Oren asked, "Master, what was he warning us about?"

Entering the opening and proceeding down the dark ramp, Obi-Wan replied, "Oh, these creatures have burrowed in all directions in their hives. There are holes in the walls, floors, ceilings. I suspect they see a need for a quicker way to get from here to there and create it. So, be careful, Oren, and watch where you step." Silence. "Oren?"

[Flashback continues next chapter.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 2**

Oren's cloak billowed about his head as he fell through the hole in the floor where a moment before he had been walking beside his Master. As he slid down, the tunnel widened and twisted in several directions, causing him to lose his feet-first orientation and tumble from side to side. After what felt to him like several minutes, but was in fact only a few seconds, his fall slowed as the tunnel began to level out from its steep descent. Nearing the end of the passage, he rolled over several times until he bumped gently against the end wall.

He lay still for a moment, catching his breath and trying to orient himself in the darkness. His cloak had wrapped around his body, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. "Good grief," he muttered to himself, managing to free his arms of the restriction. Looking back where he'd come from, he noticed some light coming from where the passage turned off to the left. He thought he'd noticed a hole or two off to the side during his fall, and assumed they must be tunnels branching off from this one.

"...Oren?..." he heard faintly.

"Master? Master Kenobi?" he called back.

"Are you all right, Oren?" Obi-Wan's voice reached him, a little louder.

"Yes, Master, I am!" he replied. He began to crawl back toward the light. "I've reached the end of the tunnel! I'm going to try to get back up as far as I can! I passed some side passages and, if I can't make it all the way up, I'll take one of those and..." He paused as he thought he felt the floor sink ever so slightly below his hands and knees. "Oh, no," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he called out, "Master, I think I may have a prob—" Just as he moved one hand and one knee to crawl further, the tunnel floor collapsed beneath him.

Looking up at the hole he'd just made in the ceiling of the cave into which he was falling, he briefly mused that this was turning out not to be one of his best days. He Force-pushed downward and managed somewhat to lessen the impact of the cave's floor on his body. Even so, he took a moment before getting to his knees and trying to get his bearings. Turning his head, he found himself staring into a rather large crescent of gleaming white, pointed fangs.

Up above, Obi-Wan called out, "Oren? Oren!" Nothing. "Oh, blast," he muttered, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and leaping into the hole. He managed to keep himself sliding feet first down the shaft as its sides flew by. Reaching out with the Force, he knew his padawan had not gone down any of the side tunnels he passed. He dug in his heels to slow his descent and managed to keep himself from sliding all the way to the end of the passage and through the hole in its floor.

Oren slowly rose to his feet. Fortunately, the creature was as startled as he was, giving him time to push himself back against the cave wall and call his lightsaber to his hand. The creature gave out a strange, singsong growl and turned its head from side to side. He could see that it was a four-legged, furred animal with a line of quills down its back and a forked tail trailing behind. More growls came from the dimness of the cave, and Oren was able to make out several more of the creatures facing him. He gulped and muttered, "Now I know why they went no further with that tunnel." Igniting his saber and seeing that the creatures reacted to it, he slowly waved it from side to side in front of himself and spoke loudly, "All right, everyone just back off! I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone!"

The creature nearest him roared and sprang at him from his right. His lightsaber flashed and the predator's headless body hit the wall next to him. Catching the scent of their packmate's blood, but uncertain what they were facing, the rest of the creatures began to roar loudly and pace the floor of the cave. Now and then one of them would approach, but would spring back just out of reach of Oren's weapon. Taking a deep, but unsteady breath, he tried to center himself in the Force and prepare for simultaneous attacks, should they come.

Sensing movement to his left, he yelled and swung his lightsaber, expecting to feel its passage through flesh and bone. Instead, his hands stung as it clashed against another of its kind. "Hold on, Oren! Don't kill your Master!" Startled, but pleased, he saw his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing by him, Obi-Wan's lightsaber holding his own back.

"Master!" he gasped. "Am I happy to see you!"

"Yes, I would expect so," Obi-Wan replied, facing the creatures arrayed before them. "So, decided to do a little exploring on your own, did you?"

"Oh, no, Master, I—"

"It's all right, Oren, I'm just kidding. You really must lighten up a bit, you know," Obi-Wan said, smiling. Getting a good look at the growling creatures, he sighed, "Oh, no, not these again."

"Master?"

"I've seen one of these things before; in fact, one of them attacked Senator Amidala in the arena here three years ago. Nexu, is what I believe they are called." Quickly, he looked around the cave. "This must be their den. Here, I can see what looks like an exit over there." He pointed along the wall past Oren.

"I see it, Master," Oren replied.

"Heave that carcass at them, and let's be off. Perhaps they'll take out their anger on that."

Oren shifted his saber to his left hand and slowly bent over the dead animal, keeping his eyes on the live ones milling around. Slipping his right arm under its body, he tossed it over their heads so that it landed in the middle of the pack. As Obi-Wan had hoped, the creatures attacked their dead packmate's body eagerly. He and Oren slid along the wall to their right and slipped into what appeared to be the opening of another tunnel.

"Well," Obi-Wan observed, "now all we have to do is figure out where we are and then try to find that blasted map room again." Turning to his apprentice, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Hanging his head, Oren replied, "Yes, Master. I'm...sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Laying his hand on Oren's shoulder, Obi-Wan said, "Yes, you must learn to be more aware of your surroundings, even when you're listening to me. Now, come on and let's see where we are."

They walked for a good five minutes before the darkness in the tunnel began to give way to light ahead of them. As they rounded a corner, they could see a gate shutting off the tunnel from a chamber beyond. At the far end of that chamber was another large gate leading to an open area that looked familiar to Obi-Wan.

"Oh, I know where we are," he said. "That is the arena where Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala and I were to be killed...and, where we lost many of our Order," he ended, somberly. "Come on," he said, heading for the gate. Inspecting the gate's locking mechanism, he turned to his padawan and said, "Oren, I want you to unlock this gate. Have you done this type of thing before?"

"Yes, Master. My first master had me practice this during my training." While Obi-Wan kept watch on the passage behind them, Oren closed his eyes, touched the lock and, after a few seconds, sensed how the mechanism worked. In short order, the lock disengaged and the gate drifted open.

"Very good, my young friend," Obi-Wan complimented him as they walked through the entrance to the chamber. "Now, lock it behind us and we'll see what we have here." A scan of the chamber revealed scattered bones, chains and lances on the floor, and a closed door in the wall off to their right. Obi-Wan made short work of that door lock and together they climbed the ascending floor of the tunnel within. As they arrived at the first level surrounding the arena, they met another Clone trooper, who directed them to the map room.

With a sidelong look at his padawan, Obi-Wan admonished him, "Please remember to watch where you're going this time, Padawan." Abashed, Oren lowered his eyes and muttered, "Yes, Master." Sensing the boy's feelings and remembering how his previous padawan had been, Obi-Wan took his arm and said, "Oren, don't take it to heart so. I'm just reminding you to be more careful. I'm very pleased with your progress, and I _like_ you." Oren's face brightened visibly, and with a smile he replied, "Th-thank you, Master." Obi-Wan chuckled as they continued walking.

As they approached what they believed to be the map room, they saw two Clone troopers stationed on either side of the room's entrance. Recognizing Obi-Wan, the troopers came to attention; one of them saluted and said, "General Kenobi, we have been expecting you. We were told you were coming here to inspect the security around and in this chamber."

"Really?" Obi-Wan replied, surprised. "Actually, we are looking for information, but we are pleased with the security we have seen here on Geonosis thus far. Please tell your commander."

"Thank you, General," the Clone responded as the two Knights walked past him.

Obi-Wan paused just inside the entrance and gazed around, taking in the chamber's layout, its furnishings and technology. Dominating the room was a grand circle of electronic displays and computer stations all along the outer wall; diagrams, charts, specifications and system condition screens were displayed, allowing the Geonosians to maintain control of their droid factories and other planetary systems. Most stations were attended by the natives, who were busily twittering and scanning the screens, although there were several humans coming and going from the room. In the center of the chamber was a circular table containing a large, glowing area where any of hundreds of maps could be shown.

One creature, larger than the others in the room, marched up to Obi-Wan and Oren and chattered at them in unintelligible sounds. "Do you understand what it's saying, Master?" Oren asked, while the creature continued chittering and gesturing. "Not a word," Obi-Wan replied. "Here, do you have a translator?" he asked the winged native.

It stopped and stared at him for a moment, and then huffed and chattered its way over to the map table where it grabbed something and returned, its wings fluttering behind. "This must be a translator," Obi-Wan said, as he took it from the creature and turned it over in his hands, looking for a switch or a button or something to turn it on. Apparently exasperated, the creature threw its hands up and jabbered loudly at him.

"_Speak__into__it!__"_ came from the instrument in a toneless, electronic voice.

"Oh! Thank you very much," Obi-Wan replied, holding the device out in front of him. "We are looking for information on the humanoids that were here three years ago, just before the Clone Wars started." The instrument emitted noises very much like the native language.

The creature's eyes and mouth opened wide as it stared at the Jedi Master. Then it chittered back a long stream of clicks and sounds. _"Humanoids__?__ What humanoid__s? __Three __years __ago? __Expect __me __to __remember?__"_ Oren had to stifle a laugh. Obi-Wan sighed and continued, "The Separatist leaders, the aliens who were here with Count Dooku and your Archduke, Poggle the Lesser! Do you have any data on where they are now?"

It drew its head back and tilted it to one side. Jabbering continuously, it headed toward a dark station on the outer wall of the chamber and manipulated its controls. _"__Dooku! __Come__ here. __All __data __found __for __Dooku __was __moved __here.__"_ The screen above the station came to life as the system booted. Their helper simply walked away.

Obi-Wan watched it curiously and remarked, "Strange creature, isn't it, Oren? Not afraid of us like most of them. It looks a bit like Poggle the Lesser. I wonder if they are related." He shook his head and turned to watch the screen. "Oren, why don't you wander around in here and see if you can dig up anything?" As his padawan turned to leave, Obi-Wan held out the translator. "Oh! And take this with you, in case anyone feels like talking."

As the young man strolled around the chamber, Obi-Wan read slowly through the information on the display in front of him. There wasn't really very much, mostly basic information on Dooku and the other Separatists and a likeness of each one, along with images of their homeworlds. He supposed it must have been compiled by the Archduke or one of his staff for administrative purposes.

"Hello, are you a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan swung around and found a human child standing near him. "I beg your pardon?" he inquired.

"I said, are you a Jedi? You look like one," the child replied.

Smiling, Obi-Wan said, "Well, I most certainly am. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And who are you?"

"My name is Dallin. My father works here."

"He does? What does your father do here on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know," the boy replied, moving over to peer at the screen. "We came here with the soldiers and my father works with them. What is this stuff?"

"Some information that's stored in the computer here. I'm looking for someone and I thought this might help me find her. You may read along, too, if you wish." The child said nothing, but continued to look at the screen. Both were quiet for awhile, until Dallin pointed to the likeness of Shu Mai and said, "I know her. I saw her a couple of weeks ago."

Looking down at the boy, Obi-Wan said, "You did? Do you know where she is now?"

Dallin thought for a moment. "No. But she was talking to one of these termites that live here." Obi-Wan smiled at the boy's apt description of the Geonosians. "Like that one over there." Dallin pointed to the creature that had helped Obi-Wan and Oren.

"Was it that one over there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, the one she was talking to looked really old and walked with a stick."

"Do you know what they talked about?" Obi-Wan prodded the boy.

"Well, I couldn't understand the termite, but I could understand her. I guess she knew what he was saying. Um, I think she asked if she could go with him somewhere."

"And do you remember where he was going?" Obi-Wan asked, patiently.

Dallin thought and thought and finally said, "No, I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"That's all right, my young friend," Obi-Wan said, patting him on the shoulder. "That was good information. Perhaps I'll find what I need to know in the computer." He continued scrolling the information on the screen, and Dallin continued watching. When San Hill's information appeared, Dallin yelled, "That's it! That's the planet they were talking about!"

Quickly, Obi-wan turned to the boy. "Are you sure? Are you certain it was this one?"

"Yes! I remember it because it's like a big green and white marble!" He grinned up at the Jedi Master.

"Well, Dallin, you've been very helpful. That is just the information I needed. Thank you, very much!" Obi-Wan shook the boy's hand and looked around for Oren. "Oren!" he called out to his padawan. When Oren arrived, Obi-Wan said, "This young man's name is Dallin, and he has helped me to find what we needed." Oren looked down at the boy and said, "Thank you, Dallin. You must be very smart." Dallin blushed and mumbled, "You're welcome."

"We have to go now, but you tell your father you helped us today," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure he'll be very proud of you." As the boy ran out of the room, Oren asked, "What did he do, Master?"

"He saw Shu Mai and and one who was most likely Poggle the Lesser talking about her leaving Geonosis with him, in front of a computer display of Muunilinst. I'm sure that's where they went. It makes sense and it feels right; after all, the capital city is quite large with millions of people there of all species. I'm sure they believe they can hide easily. I think we can be on our way."

[End of flashback]

_...__"__Excellent, __Master __Kenobi,__"_ Windu remarked. _"__I __agree, __they __are __most __likely __on__ Muunilinst __right __now. __Please __keep __us __informed__ of __your __progress.__"_

"Of course, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied, nodding to the image of the dark-skinned Master.

"_Good luck to you and your apprentice."_

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Kenobi out." He turned to Oren and said, "I thought the Council would agree with us." He checked the nav-computer and announced, "We should be there shortly. I think we're closing in, Oren."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 3**

Padme stopped by the picture window and held Leia up to it. "See, Leia?" she said, as she pointed to the outdoors. "Those big things outside are trees. Birds live in them, and they build nests out of twigs and string and moss, and that's where they live with their babies."

"What are you doing?" her husband asked as he came up beside her, holding Luke in his arms. "She's too young to understand you."

"I know that, Anakin," she replied. "But I've been reading about babies' development and, if you describe things to them and read to them even as early as this age, they'll be more intelligent when they grow up." She walked over and placed Leia on the floor on a large blanket.

"Really?" Anakin said, surprised. "Hm, what do you know?" He looked at Luke and carried him to the far end of the large window and pointed back to the left. "There, Luke, you see that? That's our new flashspeeder. It has a four-point-six liter power plant with four thrusters, two on each side, and a dual elliptical air intake underneath the—."

"Anakin! I think that's a little _too_ much information." He grinned over at her and she merely rolled her eyes. Placing Luke on the blanket near Leia, he said, "Well, I'd like our son to know about more than just trees and birds." They leaned back against the front of the sofa, Anakin placing his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, I'm sure he will," she replied, giving him a soft kiss.

They relaxed and watched their children for awhile. The infants had their heads turned towards each other, making small motions with their arms. "Do you think they're communicating with each other? Through the Force?" Padme asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Anakin replied. "I expect they did that when they were still inside you. Of course, not in words."

"I'll bet she's telling him not to listen to you, that you're just filling his head with lots of useless mechanical nonsense," she said, ducking her head and smiling.

"Oh, really?" he said, moving his head down to look her in the eye. "I think he's telling her to mind her own business and that he needs this stuff so he can become the greatest star pilot in the galaxy...after me, of course."

They laughed and cuddled, content to watch their children. After a bit, Anakin said, "You know, I mentioned that Sikka and I would soon be going to different worlds for her environmental training." Padme nodded. "Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning for Endor. It's mostly forest, and there aren't any really dangerous creatures there, so—"

"Anakin, you don't have to reassure me every time you leave here," she said, taking his hand. "I trust you to do whatever you have to, to come back home to us. I know you wouldn't put your padawan in unnecessary peril, too, so please don't worry about me."

He looked into her eyes. "You're wonderful, do you know that? I love you, Padme." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, and she responded in kind. "Mmmmm, Padme," he murmured. "Not in front of the children, please."

Moving to him again, she replied, "They're not paying attention to us, my love." Grinning, he rolled her over onto the floor and bent over her.

"Master? Miss Padme?" Sikka called out from the next room.

Quickly, Anakin pulled Padme back to their sitting position; she burst out laughing and he joined her, doubling over. Sikka entered the room; she had learned to announce herself over the past two months. She waited until the Skywalkers were under control.

"Master?" she ventured.

"Yes, Sikka?" Anakin asked, clearing his throat.

"Shall I bring my lessons with us tomorrow?"

"No, Padawan, that won't be necessary. We won't be going over your lessons on this trip," he said, rising. "How about we finish your current topic today? Then we can start fresh when we get back."

"Yes, Master," she said, turning and leaving the room.

Anakin shrugged wryly at his wife and followed Sikka.

Oren woke up after a short nap, sat on the edge of his cot and stretched his muscles. Yawning, he shook his head and headed for the cruiser's cockpit, where he found his master leaning back in his pilot's seat, stroking his beard and looking thoughtful.

Without turning his head, Obi-Wan said, "Sit down, Oren. I want to ask you something." The young man took the co-pilot's seat and waited quietly. "What do you think about our trip thus far, about how we managed to get to this point?" He turned his blue-grey eyes to his padawan.

Oren thought for a moment, and then said, "I think we've been very fortunate."

"How do you mean, 'fortunate'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, we seemed to have local assistance on both Mustafar and Geonosis," Oren relied, watching his master's eyes.

"Yes, very lucky coincidences, weren't they," Obi-Wan muttered.

"You think we've been...tricked, Master?"

"I think it is very possible that someone wants us to go to Muunilinst, and I do not think it is someone with our best interests at heart," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I think that's very likely, Master. What do you think we should do?" Oren asked. "Should we not go there?"

"Oh, I definitely think we need to forge on ahead to Muunilinst. I am sure someone has either intentionally misdirected us or set a trap for us there, although I am not entirely sure why they would want to catch us. Of course, there are those who hate the Jedi and would like nothing better than to eliminate us. And there is one Muun who certainly would be happy to see me gone." He leaned toward his padawan. "We must be cautious."

"Yes, Master," Oren replied, pondering what his teacher had said. Obi-Wan returned to gazing out the window and ruminating some more.

_Hello,__ Obi-Wan._ Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes. _Anakin. __Where __are __you?_

_We're on our way to Endor for some environmental training. I thought I'd drop in and say hello._

Oren knew what was going on; he'd seen his master commune with Master Skywalker before. He quietly left the cockpit.

_Endor? Not much of a test, I'd say. Fairly mundane place, lots of trees, no particularly dangerous wildlife._

_This __isn__'__t __so __much __about __survival __as __learning __more __about __herself __and __the __Force. __I__ believe __I __went __through__ this __kind __of __thing __often, _very _often._ Anakin could feel his former teacher's amusement.

_Now, now, Padawan. We are always learning more about ourselves, and the Force. How is she coming along?_

_Very well. She is very quick to learn and she's very good at sensing others' feelings and emotions._

Obi-Wan sensed a certain wry irony in Anakin's statement. _Yes, __I __know._

_How is your mission progressing? Have you discovered where Shu Mai is?_

_Well, we've managed to uncover some clues as to her whereabouts. Too easily, I'm afraid._

_Do you sense a trap?_

_Yes, I do. I think we are definitely expected on Muunilinst, and so we are going to accommodate whoever it is._

_Watch out for your padawan. He is inexperienced in trap-springing._

_I will, of course._

_May the Force be with you, my brother._

_The Force be with you, too, Anakin, my brother._

"It's very beautiful here, Master," she said, as she unrolled her sleeping mat in the small clearing. They had hiked several kilometers into the forest until they found an area which seemed to suit Anakin. Each had a small backpack topped with a rolled mat; each backpack contained water and food for two days and nights, a first aid kit and several tools suited to this particular world's terrain. Should they stay more than two days, they would have to live off the fruits of the planet.

"Yes, it is, Sikka," Anakin replied. "When you're finished, we'll begin."

"I am ready, Master," she said, waiting for his instructions.

"Good," he said, rising from arranging his place in their camp. "Follow me." He led her a short distance to a grassy area and lowered himself into a meditation posture. "Over here." He directed her to a spot in front of him. "Yes, Master," she said, arranging her cloak around her on the ground. She saw that he had closed his eyes and appeared to begin meditating, so she did too. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself into the peace she always found in the Force.

"Padawan."

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you trust the Force?"

Surprised, she thought for a minute, unsure of what he meant. "I don't understand, Master."

"Padawan, when you are faced with a choice or a situation where you feel out of control, what do you do? When you are afraid, what do you do?" Anakin waited, sensing her confusion.

She began, softly, "Well, I try to—"

"No," he said, gently.

"Oh." She stopped, her mind racing. Then she remembered one of Master Yoda's most basic teachings. _Do, __or __do __not. __There __is __no __try._ She took a deep breath and thought some more. Seconds became minutes and still she did not know how to answer her master. He could feel her apprehension. "Relax, Sikka. Just breathe. Center yourself again. Don't think about anything." Thankfully, she sank back to her center and cleared her mind.

Anakin was pleased that she could so quickly find calm within the Force; it would serve her well throughout her life. After a bit, he contacted her.

_Padawan._

_Master?_

_In your time in the Temple, you have heard of 'the Will of the Force'?_

_Yes, Master._

_You __have __probably __used __that __phrase __yourself, __occasionally. __Do __you __know __what __we __mean __when __we __say __that?_ When she did not respond, he continued. _I __sense __that __you __believe __you__ do, __but __you __are __unable __to __put __it __into __words. _He waited a moment. _You __know __the __Force __is __in __all __things, __binding __everything__ together, __creating __balance __in __the __universe. __You __were __taught __this __as __a __youngling, __by __Master __Yoda._

_Yes, Master._

_The Force will always try to maintain that balance, even as we living beings sometimes create imbalance._

_Master Skywalker, how do we do that?_

_By making wrong choices, trying to control things over which we have no control. Suppose you had planned a picnic for tomorrow, but you knew there was a chance of bad weather. You have a choice then; you can either sit around and worry about it, or accept that the picnic may not happen. If you choose to worry, then you are creating an imbalance in the part of the Force that is you._

_So, by choosing not to worry, the Force stays in balance?_

_Yes, __in __your __tiny __part __of __it, __anyway. __You __are __accepting__ the __Will __of __the __Force._ He let her ruminate on that for awhile.

_I think I understand, Master._

_Good. I want you to stay in meditation and explore your feelings and what we have talked about here. If you become troubled or confused, relax; perhaps the Force will speak to you._

_Yes, __Master...__Master? __Have __you __always __accepted__ the __Will __of __the __Force?_ He didn't answer right away. She sensed a wry amusement from him._ Not __always, __Padawan, __especially __when __I __was __younger. __But __I __have __become__ better __at __it. __Now, __continue __your __meditation._

Anakin continued to meditate, as well, thinking back on his life and the choices he had made, the times he fretted so because things didn't go the way he wanted. _The __Force __gave __me __the __Master __I __needed,_ he thought to himself. _He __was __always __there __to __pull __me __back, __save __me __from __myself._ Inwardly, he sighed.

Sikka emerged from her meditation to find her master standing nearby. She got to her feet and faced him. "Did you discover anything, Sikka?" She replied, "Yes, Master, I did." He turned to walk back to their camp and she followed him. "Good. We will talk about it later. Now it's time to eat."

As they munched on the light food from their backpacks, he said, "Tomorrow you will be tested, Sikka."

"On what, Master?" she asked.

"You will have to find something," he replied, enigmatically.

"Are you going to tell me what it is, Master?" she asked, pretty sure what his answer would be.

He merely smiled and continued eating. Sighing, she realized that part of this test must be figuring out what she is supposed to find... After relaxing and conversing by the campfire for the rest of the evening, they turned in under a cloud-free, starry sky.

Sikka had no idea how long she'd been asleep when she opened her eyes, but the stars were still visible, so she knew it hadn't been too many hours. She started briefly as a dark shape flew across her vision, temporarily blotting out the stars as it passed overhead. Turning her head to see if her master had been awakened as well, she was surprised to see his sleeping mat unoccupied. She waited for a bit, expecting him to return. As the minutes passed and she became aware of the moon's night sounds, she began to be a little nervous.

"Master?" she called out softly. Then, a little louder, "Master Skywalker?"

_Why __doesn__'__t __he __answer?_ She really didn't want to venture into the forest to find him. She called out a few more times and received no answer. As her unease grew, she tried to calm herself and think things through methodically. _Why__ would __he __leave? __I __didn__'__t __hear __anything, __so __he __must __have __left __on __his __own. __Is __this __part __of __my __test? __Am__ I __supposed__ to __find_ him_?_ None of this helped. Finally, she decided to meditate; perhaps that would calm her. As she tried to center herself, sounds of branches and twigs breaking startled her. She jumped to her feet, lightsaber in hand. It sounded like several creatures, charging through the trees some distance away. Eyes wide open, she stood ready, breathing quickly; the noise retreated and then stopped altogether. Then from the same direction came snarling and hissing, punctuated by a sharp screech, as if some poor creature had met its destiny in the jaws of a carnivore.

Sikka held her breath, trying to discern whether or not any more creatures were moving through the trees nearby. The night was deathly silent for a minute or two, and then normal sounds slowly returned, as if the forest's nocturnal denizens had determined that the chase was over and they were safe for a little while. She began to breathe more normally and sank to her knees. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and tried to center herself again. Soon, the comfort of the Force enveloped her and she began to explore her feelings. She examined her fear until it dwindled away, a peaceful serenity taking its place.

Feeling she was at last ready to search outside herself, she reached outward, exploring the nearby terrain. She began to sense the presence of numerous small animals, both on the ground and in the trees and the sky. Perceiving no danger, she reached out further, finding more and more life forms. _So __many! So much life!_ She continued exploring, letting the tiny Force images slip away, until she sensed a fleeting impression of familiarity. She exhaled, relieved. He was close, and he was safe.

_Master?... Good, Sikka. You have done well. Go back to sleep. I am not far._

She felt his pleasure, and she smiled as she lay down on her mat. _Yes, __Master. __Goodnight ... __Goodnight, __Padawan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 4**

"Master, why did you tell them who we are?" Oren asked, after he moved their cruiser to the hangar space they had been assigned by the spaceport's tower controllers. As they entered orbit around Muunilinst, his master had openly announced that two Jedi Knights were on the ship, even going so far as to give their names. Oren had been too busy with the landing sequence to ask his question earlier. "Shouldn't we be keeping a low profile here?"

Smiling at his apprentice, Obi-Wan replied, "Those who set this trap for us already know we are coming, Padawan. We might as well show them we are here. How else are we going to spring their trap? It could take them weeks to find us, otherwise." Seeing Oren's knitted brow, Obi-Wan explained, "Since we already know there is a trap, we are prepared for it both mentally and physically. We have a much better chance of surviving this way. Even if we are captured, we will escape." Exiting the cockpit, he said, "Anakin and I did this all the time. Er, Master Skywalker, that is." Oren shook his head resignedly, following his master out of the ship. "But I'm not Master Skywalker," he muttered.

"Tsk, tsk, Oren. Don't worry so much. You're as bad as I was, at your age," Obi-Wan chuckled as his apprentice caught up to him. Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, he said, "And, no, you're not Anakin Skywalker, thank the Force for that. I think the Order can stand only one like him, every thousand years or so." He was glad to see Oren smile. They walked out of the spaceport terminal into a cool, but sunny day.

The spaceport was on the outskirts of the city's metropolitan area, so they looked for and found a vehicle rental facility. A female Twi'Lek seated behind a desk watched them come through the entrance. "Well, two Jedi Knights," she said, rising from her chair. "I don't see many of you here. Looking to rent a speeder, or perhaps a pair of swoop bikes?" As they reached the desk and lowered their hoods, Obi-Wan responded, "One speeder, please, madam. Your daily rate?" Ignoring him, she moved around the desk toward the younger of the pair. "Mmmmmm, this looks delicious," she cooed, her blue color deepening. Running her palm down Oren's cheek and cradling his chin with her fingers, she asked, "Will you be in town long, youngling? I know some nice dark, quiet places we could visit later." The teen's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, not again," Obi-Wan sighed. Moving between his padawan and the female, he said, "_Madam,_ your daily rate, please?" Clearly disappointed, but not surprised, she returned to her side of the desk and replied, "Oh, all right. Sixteen credits a day, with a forty credit deposit." Smiling sweetly at the Jedi Master, she said, "You'll get that back when you return the vehicle." After the credits exchanged hands, she gazed at Oren and sighed, "Too bad, youngling. We would have enjoyed each other immensely. You might even have learned a thing or two." Obi-Wan grabbed the arm of his blushing apprentice and pulled him toward the exit.

"Master," Oren protested, "I didn't—"

"I _know._ Anakin never did, either. I mean, Master Sky...oh, nevermind." They found the speeder in the back lot and aimed it toward the city. They rode in silence for awhile, Obi-Wan driving. Eventually, Oren inquired, "Master, are you angry with me?"

"What?" Obi-Wan was startled. "Angry? No, of course not, Padawan. I've forgotten all about it. You did nothing wrong. I was just thinking about our next steps." He glanced to the side and saw a confused apprentice staring through the windshield. "What is it now?"

"Well, I guess I don't understand why she did that. Doesn't she know... doesn't _everyone_ know that we are dedicated to the Order, to preserving peace in the Republic? That we don't have physical relations or attachments?"

Obi-Wan sighed. _So young, so innocent._ "Yes, she knows, Oren, as do the most of the rest of the citizens of the Republic. It's just that, with some females, it's the idea of... tasting forbidden fruit, I suppose." He paused and looked at his apprentice. "That would be you, Oren."

"Me?" He shook his head. "I guess I just don't understand females, Master."

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "You are not alone in the universe, Padawan." Oren joined in the mirth, happy to share the moment with his master.

As the landspeeder zipped along the route from the spaceport to the capital city, Oren noted how the towns and settlements along the way became less and less rural. "You know, Master, I didn't expect to see farms on this planet, before I studied about it on the way here. I thought Muunilinst was a city planet, like Coruscant. There were lots of farms back there, and now we're passing villages and small towns... If we weren't on a mission, it would be nice to see more of the planet."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "it would be nice indeed, Padawan. Perhaps, when we have accomplished our mission, we can do that. Tell me, what else have you learned about this place?"

"Okay, if I remember, we're in the southern hemisphere of the planet on the largest continent, called Niandruun. Most of the inhabitants live in Niandruun, and the best farmland is here, as well. Hmmmm... The capital city is called Harnaidan and that's where most of the world's commerce is. There are some local markets around the continent, where farmers bring animals and produce to sell to distributors, who ship it to commerce centers in Harnaidan. Very little of this world's goods goes to other worlds, except for some exotic animals."

"And the rest of the planet?"

Oren thought for a moment. He hadn't read much in the datapad's file of the world beyond Niandruun, but he had scanned through it. "Let's see. There are some isolated settlements and farms in the northern hemisphere on the smaller landmasses, but no natives live there; they all left centuries ago for Niandruun. I think some humans have settled up there, but it's high desert and not very good land for growing things."

"Excellent, Padawan. You remembered all of that from what you read today?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master," Oren replied. "I've always been good at that sort of thing. My old Master called it an 'eidetic memory'."

Obi-Wan nodded, and observed, "Well, we're getting close to Harnaidan. I think we should stop and look for someplace to eat before we do anything else." He guided the speeder over to what appeared to be a small eating establishment. Holding his apprentice in the vehicle by the arm, he said, "Now, Oren. We must keep our wits about us the entire time we are on this world. Be aware of what is going on around you, listen to your feelings."

"Yes, Master," Oren replied.

They chatted amiably while in the restaurant, requesting of the proprietor a recommendation for a place to sleep, and eating the plain but filling local fare.

"Master? I wonder if I might write a letter to a friend?" Sikka was hoping to get off another missive to her best friend, Oren Kendrel, while there was still enough light to see. There were already too many shadows cast by the trees between their camp and the gas giant around which this forest moon orbited. Master Skywalker opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. "Have you finished your meditation already?" her master asked, one eyebrow raised.

She dropped her gaze and replied, softly, "No, Master. I..." Raising her eyes to him, she said, "I wanted to get this letter done before it is too dark. I can continue my meditation as soon as I am finished."

"First things first, Padawan," he admonished her. "It is important for you to complete one task before starting another." How many times had his own master told him the same thing? He swallowed a smile. "Finish your meditation." Returning to his own meditation, he said, "You may write your letter another time."

"Yes, Master," she replied, putting down her datapad and folding her hands in front of her. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and tried to bring her mind back into focus. It was difficult; her thoughts kept wandering to things she wanted to tell her friend. Frustrated, she resettled herself and began a breathing exercise to help clear her mind.

Several feet away, Anakin turned his head slightly away from her, and stifled a chuckle that threatened to undermine the importance of his instruction to her. _Was_ I _that distracted? What a stupid question! I was even worse! I _hated_ meditating when I was her age. I thought it was a complete waste of time. Poor Obi-Wan, to have me as his first apprentice. I must have driven him to distraction._ He glanced over at Sikka; her eyes were closed and she appeared to be meditating. He watched her for a bit, thinking how young she seemed; she was but half his age, and determined to do whatever he asked of her. He believed she would be a good Jedi, full of compassion and caring.

Watching her, he was reminded of his children and realized how much he missed them. And Padme... he missed her, too, more than he had imagined. They had been apart for only seven days, but it seemed so long to him. At night, as he lay on his sleeping mat, his body ached to hold her. They had gotten into the habit of nesting together, like spoons in a drawer, as they slept. And that was after they had snuggled close, chatting and touching, holding each other. Well, they would be home in just two days.

Sighing deeply, he reached out and drew the Force into himself as only he could feel it, and brought his home close to him. He could see Padme and the twins in the family room. Padme spoke to someone out of his vision; it was probably her mother or sister, or perhaps she had asked Dorme to visit. Luke and Leia were lying on a blanket on the floor, watching and batting at brightly colored toys their mother dangled over them. They could catch some of the toys, but hadn't quite gotten to where they would let go of them.

Smiling inwardly, Anakin touched them with his love and warmed to their response in kind. Every day he spent time with them, needing that connection with his family, and he believed the twins needed it, as well. They would know their father was always with them, even when he was not physically there. He turned his awareness to Padme and watched her as she played with their children. Wistfully, he breathed her name within the Force.

"Anakin?" He had not touched her, yet she called his name. Did she hear him? _Padme?_ She touched her hand to her temple. _Padme? Can you ... hear me?_ She looked around the room. "Yes, Anakin. I can... hear you in my mind. Where are you?" _We're still on Endor... I don't understand. I can communicate only with Force-sensitives. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda... _"I don't know, Anakin. What does it mean?" she asked, a look of pleasure on her face. _Something has happened...something... I don't know... I will speak to Master Yoda; maybe he can tell us what it is._ He embraced her through the Force. _I miss you, my love. Every night, my bed is so empty without you._ "I know, darling. I feel the same," she whispered, her eyes on their children. "When are you coming home?" _We are leaving Endor tomorrow. We'll be home early the next day._ He sensed that Sikka was emerging from her meditation. _I must go now. I love you, Padme._

Opening his eyes, he watched the young girl breathe deeply and smile. She always smiled when she came out of meditation. He stood, stretched and asked, "Well, Sikka, how do you feel now that you've meditated a full session?" She grinned and replied, "Wonderful, Master. I always feel so good afterwards. There's still a little light, so I would like to finish my letter, if that is all right." "Of course. I expect you have lots to tell your friend. By the way, we have one more exercise tomorrow morning and then we'll be going home, to Naboo." "I'll bet you're excited about seeing your babies and Miss Padme," she said, picking up her datapad. He smiled down at her and replied, "You win your bet, Padawan. I'm very happy to be returning home tomorrow."

As Sikka bent to her letter, Anakin started a warming fire to help take the chill off of the cold nights on the moon. As he worked, he could hear her talking to herself and giggling now and then. She was such a happy child, seemingly content most of the time. _At peace within herself, that's what Obi-Wan would say. Not like me. I was always in a hurry,_ he thought, remembering the times Obi-Wan tried to slow him down, to calm him down. It was hard work for his master, and then they both would end up frustrated. He shook his head. _Poor Obi-Wan. I hope Oren is more patient that I was._ He went to his sleeping mat and sat down, reaching out into the Force and briefly touching his teacher, just to reassure himself. He could always feel the faintest undercurrent of his brother's presence in the Force, like a low, white noise that was always there for him.

"Goodnight, Master," Sikka said as she replaced her datapad in her pack and lay down on her mat. "Goodnight, Padawan," Anakin replied, closing his eyes, at peace within himself.

A sensation of falling... grey sky above... plant roots like bent fingers clawing their way out of a ragged cliff face flashing past... sharp pain... falling... silence... falling...

Desperately for oxygen, Anakin gulped the air of the moon Endor and his eyes opened wide. For a moment he was confused; he was looking up at a star-filled night sky, not a grey one. He sensed movement to his left; his padawan. "Master? Master Skywalker? Are you all right?" A worried look on her face, she had stepped back when he had awakened so suddenly. "Sikka," he observed, blinking, his breathing slowing a little. "You seemed in distress. You were dreaming, I think, Master."

He sat up with a hand to his forehead. "Yes, I was." He squinted, trying to remember. "I was falling... off a cliff, I think. But, it wasn't me; at least, I don't think it was. It doesn't feel right somehow." He got to his knees, preparing to stand, when he realized he felt... nothing. There was nothing, no white noise. He reached out. _Obi-Wan?_ "Obi-Wan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 5**

"Master?" Sikka was suddenly fearful, never having seen panic on her master's face before. He was standing immobile in front of her, staring over her head. Hesitantly, she touched his hand; he brought his gaze down to her face. Now he seemed to be staring through her. Slowly, his eyes focused on her and he blinked several times. "Are you all right, Master?" she asked, quietly.

In response, he dropped back to his knees, closed his eyes and called the Force to him, reaching out to find his brother. Sikka backed up a few steps and waited. Anakin spent long minutes calling out to Obi-Wan, searching every way he knew, but there was no response. He waited, silently, impatiently, trying to remain calm. Nothing. Then he felt the slightest touch, almost imperceptible; it was Sikka. _I am all right, Padawan. Have patience._ She withdrew.

Anakin went to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple, to Master Yoda's quarters. The old wizard was in discussion with Mace Windu. _Master Yoda,_ he called, anxiously.

Yoda stopped in mid-sentence, his ears perked. _Anakin?_ "Young Skywalker," he said softly to Mace. He sensed the young master's emotions. _Worried, you are about something. Afraid._

_Yes, Master,_ Anakin replied, distressed. _It's Obi-Wan. I can't feel him. I can't find him in the Force. I... _He didn't finish.

_Doesn't want you to, perhaps, hmmmm?_

_That's not it, Master. I... can always feel him. He is... always there for me. It's a feeling, a... a noise. It's always there._

Yoda nodded. _Close, you are, yes. Gone now, this noise is?_

_Yes, Master. And I've tried to find him, but I get nothing. I can't hear him._

_Ah, afraid something has happened to him, you are. Wait._ "Master Windu, we will both try to find Master Kenobi in the Force." The two powerful masters meditated, searching the Force for their friend. Eventually, they emerged; Mace shook his head. _Find Obi-Wan, we cannot, Anakin. Unusual, this is._

Unusual! Anakin kept himself silent. Yoda continued. _On Muunilinst, he and his padawan should be, searching for Shu Mai. Anakin, to Coruscant, you must come._

_Yes, Master Yoda._ Anakin breathed a sigh of relief; perhaps together they could find Obi-Wan. He opened his eyes and found Sikka watching him. "Sikka, we're leaving for Coruscant now. Gather up your belongings."

"Yes, Master," she replied, not even thinking to ask questions.

While Anakin was training his padawan on the moon Endor, Obi-Wan and his padawan were busy on Muunilinst. Electing to make known their presence in the seamier part of the capital city, they had visited shops, diners, open-air events and public gathering places. Idly gossiping with the local merchants and passersby, Obi-Wan and Oren intentionally wondered aloud about the Separatist leaders. Have any of them been caught? Will they stand trial? I heard Poggle the Lesser had fled to this planet; have you seen him? Is he in jail? Poor Chairman Hill, having to pay that exorbitant fine to the Republic; did it bankrupt him? And so it went.

"I am surprised that we haven't been approached thus far, Oren," Obi-Wan mused at an outdoor table. "I agree, Master," his padawan replied, moving his gaze around the surrounding area. "Maybe there was no trap?"

"No, there is one, I am certain of it. At any rate, I believe Shu Mai is here, based on what we have heard to date. Ah, well, we might as well sit here and relax and see what transpires today." Obi-Wan settled back into his seat, casually looking around the vicinity. Several street vendors walked up and offered to sell their wares to the Jedi, and were disappointed to make no sale.

At one point, Oren leaned forward and quietly asked, "Master, do you see that one over there at the last table?" "Yes," Obi-Wan murmured, "he has been watching us for awhile now." More loudly, he said, rising from his seat, "Come along, Padawan. Let's take a stroll; I am interested in some items I saw in a shop we passed yesterday a few blocks from here. I've thought about it long enough. I am going to buy them." The two of them crossed the street and leisurely walked along, peering into shop windows.

Furtively, the short, squat creature they had noticed followed them, holding close to the storefronts and trying to maintain a discreet distance. Eventually, his quarry turned down a lane and disappeared from view. He quickened his pace in order not to lose them, and turned where they had. As soon as he entered the lane, he realized he had been duped; the two Jedi Knights were standing against the wall, waiting for him. After a small pause, he made as if to continue on his way.

"Hold on there, friend," Obi-Wan said, clapping his hand on their stalker's shoulder. Oren moved to stand between them and the corner. "Do you mind telling me why you are following us?" The small alien stood silently, eyes darting left and right. "Come now, you can speak to us. We mean you no harm. What is your name? Are you a native of this planet?"

After a moment of silence, the creature spoke in a guttural voice. "I be Jaden-Ong, and a native. Muun-doh."

"Muun-doh? What is that?" Obi-Wan asked. Oren interjected, "Master, the Muun-doh are native to Muunilinst. They evolved in the northern hemisphere." Jaden-Ong looked up at Oren suspiciously. "When the Muuns began exploring their world, they found these people. They subdued them and brought them back to Niandruun as slaves. When Muunilinst joined the Republic, the Muun-doh won their right to live and work as free beings. Most of them stayed here; a few returned to the north."

Obi-Wan eyed the small fellow in front of him. "Well, are you going to tell us why you have followed us here?" After peering up and down the lane, Jaden-Ong replied, "There be word on the street you two been asking about them Separatists, their leaders. Them's wanted by the Republic, right?" Obi-Wan and Oren nodded. "Knows where one or two of 'em is, I do, and can take you there."

Oren looked at his master. "Now why would you want to do that?" Obi-Wan asked, skeptically. "What is in it for you? Or is it just that you would like to see justice done?"

"Oh, no, no," Jaden-Ong replied, shaking his head. "Don't care about justice, nope, don't care. Expect to be well-paid, I do. I seen a chance for some easy credits." He shifted his eyes from one to the other. "Wait here," Obi-Wan instructed him and he motioned Oren over to the wall. "It looks like our luck has changed, Master," Oren murmured. "Yes, I think we're about to spring the trap. We'll keep our eyes and ears open and Force sense ready." They gathered up the Muun-doh and the three of them settled themselves in the landspeeder.

"Well, where to, Jaden-Ong? Where are you taking us?" Obi-Wan asked from the rear seat. "Go that way," he replied, pointing Oren down the street. "Seen 'em at a big house, I did, with lots of barns and animals and such. Rich Muuns live there. Hiding your Separatists, they are. It's way out west of the city. Got to be careful with this speeder, though. Rough country, lots of gullies and drop-offs, you don't want to fall in." He cackled at this, apparently believing he'd made a good joke.

"No, I don't suppose we do," Oren said, eyeing the creature. "I will be careful. Just you be careful where you direct us."

"Oh, I will, I will. Jaden-Ong don't want to die today." Oren glanced at his master in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows. Obi-Wan just shook his head.

The Muun-doh apparently knew his way very well around the city and beyond; they arrived near a large estate in less than two hours. "Go around that way," he warned. "Don't want them to see us. There's bushes and such to hide your speeder." Oren carefully guided the vehicle around thickets and rock formations, being careful not to tip them over into a crevice or off of a cliff. "This is definitely dangerous ground, Master." "Just be careful, Padawan, and we will be fine. There, that looks like a good spot," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a thicket well out of sight of the estate grounds. Oren maneuvered the speeder into the thicket and shut it down.

He hopped out and looked around. Obi-Wan stood next to him and said, "Let's have a look around. We may need to make a run for it." They started away from the estate. "Where you goin'?" Jaden-Ong asked. "It's back over that way." He pointed the way they had come. "Just be patient, my friend," Obi-Wan said. "We're checking out the lay of the land. Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Mumbling something unintelligible, the Muun-doh looked back toward the estate and then climbed out of the speeder and caught up with them. "Well, when does I get the credits?" he asked, peevishly. "I brung ya here, like I said." Obi-Wan turned to him and replied, "Just be patient, Jaden-Ong. You'll get your money as soon as we see our quarry." The little man grumbled, but kept his peace.

Oren noticed that Jaden-Ong kept glancing back in the direction of the estate grounds; he eyed his master and nodded his head toward their guide. "Yes, I see," Obi-Wan said, quietly. "Be ready." They followed along the edge of an ancient water-carved gully that widened and emptied into a deep canyon. At its bottom, they could see hard, rocky ground, scrub trees, and deadwood fallen from its steep wind-eroded sides. The Muun-doh walked along with them, peering down into the canyon. "Quite a desolate place, Padawan. I'm not surprised there are no settlements or—" "Master!"

They all spun around as a blaster shot pierced the quiet of the afternoon; Jaden-Ong flew backwards off the cliff, dead before he disappeared over the side. As they whipped out their lightsabers and began deflecting blaster bolts, they could see more Muun-dohs charging straight at them, almost twenty of the squat-bodied natives. Several taller beings, Muuns, were behind them.

"Separate their fire! Move!" Obi-Wan shoved Oren off to his left, hoping to lessen the concentration of bolts flying toward them. "Yes, Master!" Oren yelled back as he slid along the hardscrabble ground, deflecting blaster bolts along the way. He tried directing them back to their attackers and some shots actually did drop a few of them; fortunately, his master's efforts were much more successful and it looked as if master and padawan might soon be standing victorious. "Oh, blast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, as more Muun-dohs charged from right and left of them. "To me, Oren!" he yelled; now they needed to be together with fire coming at them from several directions. "On my way, Master!" Oren yelled back as he began side-stepping back to his master. The blaster fire was fierce with the young man barely holding his own, when he was tackled from his left and knocked to the ground, his lightsaber flying out of his hand. As he reached out to call his weapon to him, he saw a bolt strike Obi-Wan off-center at the waist, spinning his master around and over the cliff edge.

Stunned, he cried out, "No-o-o! Master!", and dropped his arm to the ground, staring at the place where his master had been only a moment before. Instantly, several more natives were upon him, pinning him face down on the ground. Oren struggled to throw them off, but more were piling on all the time. He tried to relax and call to his master in the Force, but was unable to center himself. Finally, he just lay still, listening to his attackers talking excitedly to each other. Their talk soon died down, and he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He lay still.

"Are they both dead?" a voice of authority asked. "This is the student, isn't it? Where is the master? Where is Kenobi?" the voice demanded. Oren closed his eyes tightly, afraid of the response. Other voices clamored to be the first to provide the answer. "Stop! You! Answer me!"

From Oren's other side, a voice responded. "The master went over the cliff, capt'n. Someone shot 'im and he's gone. He must be dead."

"Oh, he must be dead? You and you! Climb down and see if he is dead. If he isn't, kill him."

"This one is still alive, capt'n."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the Muun captain asked, incredulous. "Kill him!" Oren tried to prepare himself for death as well as he could. _It's just as well, since my master is gone. Two masters... both dead..._

"But, capt'n, what if the Chairman wants this one alive? He didn't say to kill both of 'em, just Kenobi."

The captain paused, thinking. "You may be right. Best to be sure, I suppose. All right, bind him and bring him with us. Put him under the draft horse barn. The Chairman can decide what to do with him." Oren exhaled and heard footsteps receding. He felt his wrists being bound behind him, and then someone grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him up to his feet.

He looked around and saw that most of the combatants were retreating back to the estate. Several of the smaller natives and one Muun surrounded him and someone propelled him forward. "Come on, Jedi. You can walk back with us," the Muun said, continuing to push him from behind. "Murgo-Nal, go get their speeder and take it to the garage."

The small procession marched to the estate's main gate and followed a dirt road around to an area where there were several barns and paddocks, some containing slender long-legged horses grazing on a kind of grass, and one with what appeared to be similar, but much heavier animals munching out of a large bin. Oren was steered to a barn smaller than others. "Here we are, Jedi. Expect you won't be here long; the Chairman don't like your kind." They entered the dingy building and stopped in the middle of the straw-littered floor. "Come on, open it up," his captor said to an underling, who pulled up a trapdoor and then went to get a ladder. "Nah, we don't need that," the first said, shoving the young man forward and into the hole in the floor.

Oren tried to roll as he hit the bottom of the hole, and managed to ease the fall somewhat. Before the trapdoor slammed shut to a chorus of cackling above, he saw that he was in a room about five by four meters, bits of straw and other kinds of grasses scattered about the hard dirt floor. There were also some bales of the same vegetation along the walls. His prison darkened considerable after the door was shut, and he waited for his eyes to adjust. A few pitiful rays of light made it through the boards above him, but not enough to push back the darkness.

Staring out into his small prison, Oren moved not at all for long while. Fearing his master was dead, he wanted only to empty his mind and not think about anything that had happened. Finally, he got to his knees, and took some centering breaths, trying to enter a meditative state. He would try again to find him, even though he feared it was hopeless. _Master? ... Master Kenobi? ... _ He felt nothing, only silence, emptiness. He tried again and again, finally accepting the truth. Slumping sideways, he leaned against the straw bales, tears falling from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 6**

Anakin and Sikka sped through hyperspace on their way to meet with the Jedi Council on Coruscant. Submerging his fear for his old master, Anakin had coached Sikka in entering the hyperspace coordinates and sending the ship on its way through the dark void. Now he was standing beside and slightly behind her, watching her make entries in the ship's log. She sat back and looked up at him, pleased that he had let her fly the ship. "What now, Master?" she asked, eager to learn more.

He bent over the console, checked the status of their flight, and replied, "There's nothing more to do now, Padawan. Just check the instruments now and then, and listen for alarms. The ship's computer keeps us on course." He straightened and looked down into her young, open face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm going to meditate for awhile. Don't touch anything, and come get me if an alarm sounds, all right?"

"Yes, Master. I won't touch anything." She watched his expression change as he turned and headed for the small compartment behind the cockpit. He was worried about something. "Master?" she called after him. He turned around and waited for her to speak. "Is there something wrong? Why are we going to Coruscant?" He watched her for a moment, trying to decide if he should tell her what he had felt in the Force. Her friend was on Muunilinst, too. Finally, he sighed and came forward. Sitting down in the co-pilot's chair, he faced her.

"Something has happened on Muunilinst, Sikka. While I was meditating on Endor, I lost contact with Master Kenobi." He looked down and continued, "He and I are very close, and I can always feel his presence in the Force. It just disappeared, and I can't feel him anymore." As understanding dawned on her face, fear crept into her eyes. He touched her hand. "I don't know about your friend, Sikka; I don't know what he feels like, so I can't tell if he is all right."

She dropped her gaze and said nothing for a moment. Then she whispered, "He's my best friend." Anakin stood and touched her hair. "We don't know what has happened, Padawan. They may be fine. We are going to Muunilinst to look for them after I meet with the Council." He knelt beside her and turned her face toward his. "When Obi-Wan was my master, he used to tell me to stay in the moment, not to worry about the future. And that is what we are going to do. Do you understand?" He smiled a little, and she nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "Good," he said, rising. "Remember, come get me if an alarm sounds, or if you are unsure of anything." She watched him retreat to the aft compartment.

Grumbling, the two Muun-doh natives arrived at the edge of the cliff. Peering over the side, they could see the Jedi Master on the canyon floor. "Well, is 'e dead?" one asked the other. "Yah, 'e must be," came the reply. "No one could survive that fall." They both looked behind them; a Muun officer was watching them, hands on hips as if he expected them not to follow his order. "Hmph, guess we has to go down. Come on." As they slowly descended the cliff face, using roots and rocky outcroppings for support, one stopped and asked, "What if he's alive? Them Jedi's tricky, ya know." They were about halfway down. The other looked down nervously and replied, "Yer right. Hold on." Securing his purchase to the wall, he pried loose some rocks and handed them to his fellow. "Here, hit 'im with these and see if he moves." They both threw several rocks at the still form. "There, see? He ain't movin'. He must be dead. One of mine bonked 'im on the head and 'e didn't even bat an eye." "Yah, an' look. There's blood around 'is head. If 'e ain't dead, 'e soon will be. What say we wait a bit and see if he moves. Then we c'n go back." The other agreed, so they clung to the cliff wall watching the still form below.

They were unaware of other eyes watching them, waiting for them to leave.

When the ship entered normal space near Coruscant, Anakin contacted Padme via commlink.

"Anakin," Padme said warmly into the link her sister had just handed her. "Where are you? Are you on your way?"

"No, my love," Anakin replied into his headset, unhappiness evident in his voice. "We're orbiting Coruscant. I have to meet with the Council." She waited for him to continue. "Something's happened to Obi-Wan." She caught her breath. "What happened, Anakin? Do you know? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I just know I can't find him in the Force. I can't feel him. And neither can Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"Oh, no," she breathed into the link.

"Obi-Wan and Oren are supposed to be on Muunilinst, looking for some Separatist leaders. Their last contact with the Council put them there."

As if she had known something would happen to keep him away and in danger, Padme asked, "Are you going there to look for them?"

He heard the frustration and worry in her question and felt terrible. "Very likely, my love. I have to find him, you know that. He's my brother."

"I know, Anakin," she answered, tears welling in her eyes. "Just, please..."

"You know I will come back to you, Padme," he said, softly. "I won't fail you. And I won't fail Obi-Wan. I love you, Padme. Good-bye."

"I love you, Anakin," she whispered, and broke the connection.

After they landed at the Jedi Temple, Anakin left Sikka at their new quarters, so she could refresh herself with a shower and gather whatever she might need for their next mission. He hurried to the Council chamber and walked in. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were seated in quiet discussion. His old friend Master Tru Veld rose and embraced him briefly. "It's good to see you, Anakin," he said quietly. "And you, Tru," Anakin replied. He turned to the oldest of the Jedi and bowed. "Master Yoda."

"Master Skywalker," Yoda greeted him. "Glad to see you, I am. Heard from Obi-Wan, we have not. Have you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Master Yoda. Are we sure they are on Muunilinst?"

"Yes. Made certain, Master Windu did," Yoda answered, waving his gimer stick at Mace.

"Obi-Wan's ship is registered as having landed there, and we have confirmed that it is still at the spaceport northeast of the capital city, Harnaidan," Windu explained. "So, they haven't left, at least not in their ship."

"I won't believe they are gone, not yet," Anakin said. "I would know if Obi-Wan was dead; I would _feel_ it."

"Understand, I do," Yoda replied. "Very close, the two of you are. To Muunilinst, you go, look for your old master."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin bowed, preparing to leave.

"Take your apprentice, will you, Anakin? Hmmm?" Yoda asked.

The young master paused and replied, "Yes, I intend to. Is that a problem?"

"Young, she is and danger you may encounter," Yoda warned.

"I know there is danger there. I will let nothing happen to her, Master Yoda," Anakin said, with certainty.

"Know this, I do," Yoda said, smiling confidently at the young man as he turned to leave again.

"Anakin." Recognizing Windu's voice, he faced the dark-skinned master. "Find Obi-Wan if you can, but if you cannot find him in three days, you must stop searching and complete his mission. You must apprehend Shu Mai and return her to Coruscant."

Incredulous, Anakin exclaimed, "Three days? Master Windu—"

"The Council has decided this, Master Skywalker," Windu interrupted. "The Separatist leaders must be brought to justice. Even if it was a trap for Master Kenobi, she may yet be there, believing herself safe for awhile." Anakin remained silent, collecting himself. Windu's visage softened. "We understand your concern for Obi-Wan, Anakin, and we believe you will find him. May the Force be with you."

Yoda climbed down from his seat and approached Anakin. He raised his hand and touched Anakin's, craning his neck to see the young master's face. "May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker."

Looking down at the old wizard, Anakin smiled a little. "Thank you, Master Yoda. The Force be with us all." Then he bowed and left the chamber.

A great clattering from above startled the padawan from his restless sleep in his dark prison. Sitting up, he shook pieces of straw from his hair as best he could, and listened. Some very large, hoofed animals were treading on the wooden floor above his head. He assumed they were the draft horses, being brought in from outside and put to bed. Soon it was quiet again and he was left alone. His arms ached from sleeping with his wrists bound behind him.

He got to his knees and breathed deeply, centering himself and calling the Force to him. Once again he tried to contact his master without success. He was also unsuccessful in trying to meditate, to bring peace. There was too much pain, too much pain and anger and guilt. Sighing, he opened his eyes and fell back against the bales, thinking. _I'm sorry, Master. It's my fault you're dead. It must be. I must be unlucky, or stupid. Or too slow, or... or something. How can I lose two masters? I'll bet no one else has had two masters and had them both die. I must be a failure at being a Jedi..._ He looked around and smirked. _A good place for a failure to die, a hole in the ground under some stupid animals. Maybe they'll forget about me; I hope they do and just let me die here... But if I do get out of here, I'm just going to go away. I'll leave the Order. I'm no good to them anyway... _A thought struck him. _I'll miss Sikka, though... Cee..._

En route to Muunilinst, Anakin kept searching the Force for Obi-Wan, but could feel nothing of his former teacher. Once, when he opened his eyes, he could see Sikka looking at him hopefully. When he shook his head, she sighed and turned back to the pilot's console. He watched her for a moment, an idea forming in his head.

"Sikka, have you felt Oren in the Force before? Would you recognize him?"

Surprised, she took a moment to digest his questions. "Yes, I did, with Master Kenobi, a few months ago. We didn't know where he was, and Master Kenobi tried to find him , but he couldn't. So, he held my hand and I was able to see so much more."

"And then you found him?" Anakin asked. "You sensed him?" She nodded. "All right. We're going to try the same thing." He motioned to her and they faced each other. Taking her hand in his flesh one, he said, "Now, center yourself and stretch out with your feelings." Sikka felt the familiar peace of the Force within her and began to reach outside of herself. Suddenly, she felt as if she had been hooked by a passing meteor. Sensations and feelings were flowing through and around her at lightspeed. She gasped and jerked her arm.

_It's all right, Padawan, I'm here. Just relax and let everything flow._

Obeying him, she let go of the surprise and fear that had surrounded her for a moment and did not try to interpret what she felt. Letting everything pass by, she realized that she could feel her master and his sense of her. _You're with me, good. Now let me know if you can sense your best friend._ She opened herself up just a tiny bit and instantly felt very strong emotions, worry, fear, love. My, such intense love! It caught her up in its intensity, and she realized these emotions were part of Master Skywalker's being. She could feel his fear and worry were for Master Kenobi, and maybe just a little worry for her, too. The love she felt was, of course, for his wife Padme and his children, Luke and Leia. And for Master Kenobi!

_Stay focused, Padawan,_ he admonished her. In awe of her master's strength in the Force, she let the feelings go and tried to bring up her memory of Oren's Force essence she had felt before. There it was; now she had to search and sift through everything around her.

_Minutes passed... Master? I think... Yes, it's him! I found him, and he's alive!_

_Yes, I have him too, now. Good job, Sikka. I'm going to contact him. Leave now and watch the ship._

_Yes, Master._ He let go of her hand, and she almost fell out of her seat. Everything seemed so small again, as if her world had been reduced only to the space of the cockpit. She blinked hers eyes a few times and then checked the readouts on the console. She could see nothing out of order, so she quietly watched her master contact her best friend through the Force.

...

"Janney, he's sweatin' somethin' fierce," the old man's voice called out to her. "I think he's got a fever."

The young woman hurried from the house's kitchen into the spare bedroom where their patient lay. "Oh, dear," she replied to her father, "it looks like we weren't able to stave off the infection." She reached for the pan of cool water and dipped a cloth into it. "Pop, I'll try to cool him off with this; you go get the fever pills and some water. Hopefully, they will help."

As she held his head still and placed the wet cloth on his hot forehead, she saw his eyes flash open and stare at her; he muttered something. "What did you say?" she asked, as she bent low to listen. He wrenched away from her grasp, his breathing short and gasping. "Huh...huh... huh!" She grabbed his head again and held his face toward her own. Fevered eyes popping open again, he stared at her once more. "Please, slow down, try to relax, friend," she insisted, gently. His free hand moved toward her face, his mouth opened, closed, then opened again and she heard, "F-For...Fors...Force...a-angel...?" Then, eyes rolling back, he fainted.

Puzzled, she pulled back and regarded him. _Angel? Force angel? Is that what you said? What in the world does than mean?_ Her father returned with the fever pills and a glass of water.

As she continued refreshing the cloth in the pan of cool water and applying it to his face and forehead, he asked, "What happened? I heard you talking. Did he say something?"

Nodding her head, she replied, "Sort of, I guess. I think he said, 'Force angel?' Or, maybe it was fourth angel. What do you think that means, Pop?" He shrugged and handed her the pills.

"All right, let's try to get these down him," she said. "I hate to wake him, though. Here, lift his head." With that, the old man hefted the invalid's shoulders and the woman placed the pills in his mouth. Body reflexes took over when she poured the water after the pills, and he swallowed without waking.

"Okay, good. Here, Pop, fill this pan up again with cold water, please? I'll continue trying to cool him down."

...

His side on fire! Falling... grey sky ... falling ... black fingers? Roots! Grab them! Head pain! Darkness...

A memory: Cool water, soft hands, blessed sleep.

Movement near him, a voice: "Good morning."

He cracked his eyes open and waited a few seconds for them to focus. Someone was leaning over him. "Hunh?" he croaked back to the person. "I said, good morning." "Is it?" he squeaked, blinking his eyes. "Is it what?" Trying to clear his throat, he asked, "Is it morning?" "Yes, it is. You had a good sleep last night, after your fever broke." He focused in on the speaker and saw that it was a woman. He didn't recognize her.

"Where...?" He looked around the room. "You're in our home, in the North Lands. You've been badly hurt. But, we're taking care of you. Don't worry, you're safe here."

He stared at her for a moment. "Th-thank you." He looked down at himself and found that he was in bed, lying on his back with his arms at his sides, outside the blanket covering him. Well, one arm anyway; the other was in a sling, lying over his middle.

She put out her right hand and said, "My name is Janelle Sumter. This place is our ranch, and it's a long way from where we found you." When he said nothing, she asked, "And you are...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 7**

She kept her hand out and waggled her fingers at him. "Oh," he said, smiling and taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little slow; my head's a bit foggy. I am..." He stopped, staring up at her, his mouth open. "I..."

She looked at him with concern. "Are you all right?" He dropped his hand and stared up at the ceiling. "Hey." She touched him lightly on his shoulder. "I can't remember my name," he said, almost with a sense of wonder. Turning his gaze back to Janelle, he gave a small chuckle. "Isn't that strange? I don't know my name." She watched as worry crept into his expression.

"It must be because of your head wound. You may have a concussion, and temporary amnesia. I'm sure it will come back to you," she said straightening and smiling down at him.

"Head wound?" He reached up to his head and felt the bandage wrapped around his head. "How did that happen?"

"I guess you don't remember that, either," she replied. Thinking, she pressed her lips together and then decided. "Why don't we talk about that later. You need to rest, let your wounds heal."

"Wounds?" he asked. He touched his face and felt several small pads apparently put there to cover cuts or abrasions. There were bacta pads on his arms, as well. "Well, I guess—" He had lifted the bedcovers to check the rest of himself. "Oh!" he exclaimed, seeing a dressing bandaged to his right side, as well as others on his legs.

"I'm sorry, but we had to remove most of your clothes to get at your injuries. They were pretty torn up anyway." She turned to a dresser and indicated a small pile of folded shirts and pants. "These are some of my father's. You can wear them when you're up and about." He stared at the pile of clothing and then back up at the ceiling. Then he sighed and closed his eyes.

She patted his hand and turned to leave. "Thank you for helping me, for bringing me here," he called out. She turned back and smiled. "We could do no less. You rest now. We'll talk later." He watched her leave and close the door behind her. He could hear voices and assumed she was talking to whomever lived there with her, probably her father. Glancing at the shirts and pants on the dresser, he sighed. He closed his eyes again, straining to think, to remember what had happened to him, but all that did was cause his head to hurt. Finally he fell into a troubled sleep.

...

The door above Oren's head creaked open and slammed against the barn floor. He looked up to see a basket being lowered to the packed dirt of his prison. "'Ere's some food for ya, Jedi," a gravelly voice called down to him. "Guess the Chairman don't want ya to die on us." The speaker cackled loudly as he closed the door, as if he'd made an exceptionally funny joke. Oren heard his footsteps fade to silence. Peering into the basket, he could see what must be some kind of local vegetable or fruit. Briefly, he wondered how they expected him to eat with his hands cuffed behind him. But he didn't feel like eating anyway, so he leaned back against the straw bales and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

He began to dream, or at least he thought he must be dreaming. Someone called his name. _Oren._ He could see no one in his dream. Whoever it was spoke again. _Oren Kendrel, wake up! It's Anakin Skywalker._ He blinked his eyes open and sat up. "What?" he muttered. _Oren, are you awake?_ He looked around and asked, "Who... who's there?" _Oren, it's Anakin Skywalker. I need you to pay attention!_

It finally dawned on the young man that Master Skywalker was contacting him through the Force. He'd never experienced that before. "Master Skywalker?"

_Finally! Yes, it's me, Oren. Are you fully awake now?_

"Yes, Master, I am! Where are you?"

_We're on our way to Muunilinst. I am glad you are alive. Can you tell me what happened? Where is Master Kenobi?_

He closed his eyes as fresh tears formed. "He's dead, Master." A cruel wave of pain came through to him, followed by silence._ Then: Are you sure? What happened? What did you see?_

"We were ambushed by people with blasters, and Master Kenobi was shot and fell off a cliff."

_So, you didn't actually see him dead?_

Oren thought for a moment. "No, but I can't feel him anymore."

_I know. I can't feel him anymore, either._ Oren wondered at that. Where was Master Skywalker? He must be close._ I don't accept that he is dead, and neither should you. Sikka and I are coming, and we're all going to look for him. We will find him. Where are you?_

Guilt-ridden, Oren replied. "I'm in a barn. I was captured and taken to this rich person's estate; it is west of Harnaidan, the capital city. They kept calling him the Chairman... It's my fault; I should have been able to help him, but... there were so many of them..."

_Stop! Guilt will do no one any good, Oren._ Anakin paused to think. _Oren, can you use the Force on the weak-minded? To make them do what you say?_

"I've done it a few times. Just simple stuff, as practice."

_Good. Try that on your captors. We need you to get out of there, if you can. Once you're away from there, activate your beacon and we'll find you. Do you understand, Oren?_

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

_Good. May the Force be with you, Oren._

Then there was silence. He thought for a bit and then centered himself with deep breathing. When he felt ready, he called out, "Hello! Is anybody there?" There was no answer. Counseling himself to be patient, he waited quietly, every now and then repeating his call. Eventually, someone answered. "What do ya want, Jedi?" _I hope this works._ He inhaled deeply, focused on the being above, waved his hand as well as he could, and said, "Open the trap door!" There was no sound for a moment. He dropped his head, thinking he'd failed. Then the door creaked open and he saw a face peer down at him. Calming himself, he said, "Jump down here." The Muun-doh landed near him. "Here I am," it replied.

Oren stood and walked over to the short native. "Remove the binders from my wrists." The Muun-doh blinked and then said, "I will remove the binders from your wrists." Once they were off, Oren rubbed his wrists and said to the waiting native, "You are a very good worker." Grinning, the native replied, "I am a very good worker." "Now you will go to sleep," Oren said, waving his hand slightly. "Now I will go to sleep." And the Muun-doh curled up on the floor and began snoring.

Oren leaped up and caught the edge of the floor above. He looked around and, seeing no one inside the barn, pulled himself up. Very quietly, he closed the trapdoor and then flattened himself against the inside wall. "So far, so good," he muttered. Creeping to the barn door, he peered around it, scanning the area. People were here and there, exercising some riding animals, trimming greenery, talking amongst themselves. He wondered if he could just blend in, although there didn't seem to be any other humans about. Surely, someone would notice him. He moved back into the barn and pondered his situation for a bit. Then he spied some smaller bales of hay stacked inside one of the stalls, and an idea came to him. Hoisting one of the bales onto his left shoulder, he approached the door again. Scanning the area again, he got his bearings, recognizing where they had brought him onto the estate.

Figuring it was now or never, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the barn, turning to his right to follow along its wall and around to its side. The bale of hay effectively hid his face from anyone who might happen to look his way. As he neared the end of the building, he could see that about 100 meters straight ahead, manicured shrubbery grew against the fence enclosing the estate. If he could just make it to those bushes... Without breaking his stride, he dropped the straw and gathered up some tools lying on the ground, shovels, rakes and other gardening implements. Keeping his head down and the business ends of the tools over his shoulder, he headed straight for the fence, prepared to run for it if necessary. When he reached the bushes undisturbed, he dropped the tools, vaulted the fence and ran as fast as he could, trying to keep the shrubbery between himself and the estate.

Oren didn't slow down until he'd run past some wild scrub trees and jumped down into a shallow gully. Holding himself still, he listened for sounds of pursuit, but heard none. After catching his breath, he crept further down the gully, eventually emerging near to where he had parked their rented speeder. As he expected, it was gone. No matter. He retraced their steps from yesterday and finally arrived at the drop-off where they had made their stand. Hesitantly, he peered over the edge of the cliff. Obi-Wan was not there. He craned his neck to see as much as he could, but still could not see his master. Perplexed, he stood, wondering what had happened, why Obi-Wan wasn't down there. "Oh, blast!" he exclaimed, realizing he'd forgotten to activate his beacon. He did so and hid himself in a thicket, waiting for Master Skywalker's arrival.

...

Janelle carried two steaming mugs of coffee to the kitchen table and placed one in front of her father, Willem Jurgen. She sat across from him and they both blew on the hot liquid before starting to take tiny sips. He was the first to speak.

"So, how is he? I heard you talking to him."

"Well, he seems to be lucid and able to speak all right, but... he can't remember who he is," she replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

"That's not too surprising, I guess. His head wound was pretty bad." He thought for a minute. "Janelle, I don't think we should ask around about him for awhile, yet. I expect it was San Hill's people firing at him and they may be looking for him. From what we saw the other day, I don't think they want to throw him a party."

"You're right, Pop," she said. "I can't imagine they'd come here looking for him, anyway. Why would they think he'd be this far away? Hey, maybe they think he's dead... which is no surprise, since he ought to be, after a fall like that."

"I'm just glad those murdering Muun-dohs didn't climb all the way down to check on him. I'm expect they believed him dead, since he didn't move, even after they pelted him with rocks, the foul creatures."

She nodded in agreement, and they sat in silence for awhile, savoring their morning coffee. Eventually, she rose and placed her mug in the sink and headed for the door to the outside. "I'm going to take care of the horses, Pop. They need to be turned out to get some exercise. Then I'll clean their bedding." She waved on her way out.

...

"He should be just ahead, Padawan," Anakin said to Sikka as they crept from thicket to thicket, following Oren's beacon signal. He kept his senses alert for possible trouble. She could think only of her friend, and how glad she was that he was alive. She hoped he was unhurt, too.

They found him kneeling in meditation; he lifted his head as they approached, and then stood and bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master. "Master Skywalker," he said, nervously.

Anakin nodded once and replied, "Oren, it's good to see you free. Are you injured?" Standing slightly behind her master, Sikka kept her eyes on her friend and smiled encouragingly at him.

Oren flicked his eyes to her and then replied, "No, Master, I am fine." He kept his eyes down, afraid to look up and see accusation in the other man's gaze. Anakin could feel his trepidation, but chose to ignore it, for now.

"All right, Oren, show me where he fell." Oren nodded and led them to the edge of the cliff. "It was right here," he said. Pointing off to his right, he said, "I was over there. They already had me pinned to the ground and Master Kenobi was taking heavy fire. A shot hit him and it knocked him over the side... He's not there, now." Anakin looked down the side of the cliff, and then turned to them and said, "Wait here. Watch for bad guys." With that, he leaped out into the canyon, surprising both of them. They watched him land easily on the canyon floor, and then they turned to each other, eyes wide.

"I've never jumped that far down before," Sikka said. Then she took Oren's hand and said, "I'm glad you're all right, Oren. I was worried about you." He looked down and smiled at her. "Thank you, Cee." She hugged him, saying, "I hope Master Kenobi is all right, too. Master Skywalker is very worried; I can feel it. They're very close."

Anakin landed lightly on the canyon floor, using a Force-push just at the end of his fall. He gazed around at the ground, looking for clues, indications of what might have happened here at the base of the cliff. Filing away his observations, he walked carefully around the area searching for anything else that might help them find his brother. Something caught his eye several meters away, something dark. He walked over and recognized it as Obi-Wan's utility belt lying flat along its length on the ground. As he leaned over and retrieved it, he realized that the ends were black and shredded and the buckle was still clasped. Obviously, something had ripped it from his friend, hard enough or powerful enough to tear through the thick leather, probably the blaster shot. Holding it tightly, he sighed and turned his head to the right. Then he saw something glinting in the sunlight in among a small pile of deadwood. He tilted his head and stared at it for a moment; it was practically right where he'd been standing before. He realized what it was before he bent down to pick it up; it was Obi-Wan's lightsaber. As he attached it to his belt, he knelt down and reached out to the Force one more time.

"He's picked up something else," Sikka observed as they watched from above. "I wonder what it is." Oren just shook his head. Then they saw that he appeared to be meditating. A minute or so later, he rose and followed the canyon to their left past where the gully emptied into it; he disappeared from view for a short while. Finally, he reappeared and looked up at them, gauging the distance; then he leaped up to land easily beside them. His eyes were bright and piercing as he looked at Oren.

"I searched the Force again, Oren, and this time I felt something." The young man's mouth opened slightly as he dared to hope what Master Skywalker meant. "It was the faintest of feelings, almost not even there, but I believe that Obi-Wan is alive! I get no sense of where he is, but I'm sure it is his presence." Sikka squeezed Oren's hand and he looked down at her, his glistening eyes meeting hers and a smile beginning on his lips. "Now, all we have to do is find him," Anakin continued. He looked at both of them. "The Council is allowing us only three days. Then we have to finish your mission, Oren."

"Only three days, Master?" Oren asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered, rolling his eyes. "The Council was very explicit about that." He thought for a moment. "All right, now I saw down there two different sets of footprints around where he landed, and some drag marks. I believe two beings found him and dragged him over past where this gully joins the canyon. Where the marks and footprints ended is out of sight from here. I think they took him away in a speeder."

"What shall we do now, Master?" Sikka asked. They both looked at him expectantly. He stared back at them. It dawned on him that they expected him to have a plan, that he was the one in charge. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Two padawans were depending on him to make the right decisions, to be in control. He suddenly felt inadequate. He walked a few steps away and tried to regain his composure. Obi-Wan had always been so self-assured, always on top of things. He had always known the right thing to do, in any situation; at least, that's how it seemed to Anakin.

He took a deep breath and blew it all out. _Well, I'm not Obi-Wan. So, I guess they're stuck with me._ He returned to the two young people and said, "Padawans, I don't—" Then an idea occurred to him. He thought for a moment and then said, "You two stay here, out of sight. Maybe I can kill two gundarks with one lightsaber. I will return shortly." They stared after him, and then looked at each other and shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 8**

As her master left them, Sikka turned to Oren and asked, "What do you think he's going to do?" Still staring after Anakin, Oren shook his head and replied, "I don't know, Cee." She smiled at the nickname he'd given her. He continued, "At any rate, let's get out of sight, as he instructed us." He took her hand and pulled her into the thicket where he had awaited their arrival.

Anakin made no effort to conceal himself, but walked straight to the main gate in the fence surrounding the former Intergalactic Banking Clan Chairman's estate. At each side of the entrance, a Muun guard stood, holding blaster rifle at the ready. They stepped forward, blocking Anakin's way. One of them challenged him.

"Stop where you are! You are not permitted to enter here. Who are you?"

Anakin dropped the hood from his cloak and eyed the speaker. "I am Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker. I will see San Hill."

"_Chairman_ San Hill will not see _you_. Jedi are not welcome here."

"Well, imagine that," Anakin said, as he waved his hand and the two guards collapsed when he walked between them, his golden locks curling about his face. Having seen the incident at the main gate, the captain of the guards sent four more to stop him. They soon joined their comrades, slumbering on the manicured lawn; and they were the fortunate ones.

Guards emptied the barracks and charged toward Anakin, firing their blasters as they ran. Calling both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers to his hands, Anakin ignited them and deftly deflected the blaster bolts back to the shooters. Before long, many of them lay wounded on the ground; those still able to ran back into the building. Standing fast, but with fear in his eyes, the captain spoke into a commlink as Anakin stared at him, some twenty meters away. The short conversation over, the captain looked back at him and nodded, slightly.

Reattaching the lightsabers to his belt, Anakin continued up the fine gravel drive that led to the palatial home of the former Chairman. The residence was quite large, a multi-story home with double doors fronted by a spacious stone porch, which was deserted. Grim determination on his face, Anakin strode up the steps and approached the doors, which opened before him. Keeping his senses at highest alert, he walked further, finding himself in a grand entry hall, also devoid of beings. As he moved down the hall, he passed several open doors leading into rooms of various purposes, until he came to the only door that was closed. He sensed someone inside and waved his hand, expecting the door to open. It did not.

"All right, then," he muttered, calling upon the Force and throwing a powerful kick at the door, shattering the door and its frame and part of the wall, as well. A cloud of dust hung in the air within the room.

From the interior, he heard a slight cough and a cultured voice. "It's open. Come in." He stepped over the debris and looked to his right. There, seated in a plush high-backed chair, was the former Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, San Hill. Anakin approached him and stopped at the low table separating him from Hill.

"Take a seat, if you will," the slender being said to him, indicating another chair to his right. Anakin stood silently in front of him. "Very well, Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Hill said, sighing. "If you wish to stand while we talk, that is your choice." Still Anakin said nothing. "How may I help you then?"

"I am here to arrest Shu Mai, formerly of the Commerce Guild and the treasonous Confederation of Independent States," the Jedi Master stated. "And, Poggle the Lesser, since you are probably harboring him, as well."

"Shu Mai? Poggle the Lesser? What makes you think they are here? The last time I had the pleasure of their company was on Mustafar, where we heard of the Chancellor's deception. It seems he deceived _all_ of us." He stood and walked around the table to face Anakin. "Personally, I am glad you killed him. I'm sure he would have destroyed us all in his quest for power." He began to move around the room while he spoke. "As Lord Darth Sidious, he promised high positions to us in his empire, and we were gullible enough to believe him." He sighed. "As it was, _your_ friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi took it upon himself to come here and arrest me." He turned swiftly, glowering at the Jedi. "Me! The Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, as if I were a lowly criminal. And shuttled me off to Coruscant for that ridiculous trial. Hmph! Now, with most of my wealth gone, I sit here, disgraced!"

Anakin stepped toward him. "Ah, yes, I can see that. Well, I'll be taking you back to Coruscant again, to stand trial for the murder of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his apprentice Oren Kendrel."

Hill whirled, and spoke. "Murder? I think you are mistaken, Master Skywalker. There has been no murder here." He placed a long, slender finger to his chin, as if in thought. "Oh, unless you are referring to that terrible accident that occurred not far from here yesterday. Such a shame. Well, I must admit to some small satisfaction, myself, of course, not being a fan of your former master." Anakin's hands clenched and his face darkened. "Well, now, as my captain of the guards explained to me, your master was standing at the edge of a precipice and was startled when my guards were drilling nearby. Apparently, he slipped and fell to his death. I have no idea what happened to his apprentice. Oh!" He walked over to a small desk and opened a drawer. "One of my guards found this nearby. I believe it is one of your Order's weapons?" He approached Anakin and held out Oren's lightsaber.

Anakin snatched it from his hand and said, "So, you think your fabrication will keep you safe here, Hill? I will get to the bottom of this and you will return to Coruscant to stand trial for murder!" He turned and strode to the hole in the wall he'd created. Looking back at the Muun, he said, "This place is under surveillance now. Do not try to help your traitor friends to escape!" With that, he waved the debris from his path and left the room.

He stopped before descending the stone steps to the ground and gazed around, taking in what he could see and what he could feel. Though he knew San Hill was not guilty of actual murder in this case, he figured he'd given the traitor something to think about. And, if Obi-Wan were to die after all, Hill would be taken to Coruscant to pay for his crime; _if_ Hill managed to stay alive long enough to stand trial, that is. Anakin sighed and dropped his head. _Jedi do not take revenge,_ he thought.

San Hill watched the Jedi Master begin to roam his estate, probably looking for Kenobi's apprentice. _Or Shu Mai and Poggle, _he mused. He motioned to the captain of the guards, who made his way to his master.

"Quickly, Captain! Make sure the Jedi does not discover the boy," he ordered. "Take him to my cousin's. He can be hidden there, along with our colleagues. We cannot let him be found; he knows what happened."

"Yes, Chairman!" The captain saluted and spun on his heel. He headed for the draft horse barn, noting that the Jedi Master was far away near the show horse training pen, where several of the elegant beasts were being put through their paces. "Good," he muttered to himself, "I can get the boy out while he's over there." He entered the barn, pulled out his blaster and unlocked the trapdoor. Carefully, he peered down through the hole. Unable to see the young Jedi, he leaned over further to see the entire storage room. There was a body lying in the corner. "Here, bring me that ladder," he ordered one of the Muun-dohs grooming the draft horses.

Once on the floor of the storage room, he prodded the body with his blaster and a sleepy Muun-Doh rolled over and blinked up at him. "You! What are you doing here! Where is the boy, the Jedi?" The squat native stood and looked at his surroundings. "What am I doing here? I don't—" The captain slapped him, knocking him to the floor. "Did someone take him out of here? Where is he?" he screamed at the frightened creature, who merely cowered before him. "Aah!" he exclaimed, disgusted, and he turned around and climbed out of the hole. Staring around at the cringing workers, he asked, his teeth clenched, "Does anyone here know what happened to that boy? Has someone taken him?" Several of them nervously shook their heads. The captain looked heavenward and sighed. Then he heard a humming sound from behind and he spun around. There, silhouetted in the doorway, stood the Jedi Master, a lightsaber burning in his left hand.

Anakin took two steps into the barn, and his glowering features became visible. Having seen the uselessness of firing a blaster at the Jedi, the captain holstered his weapon and waited. "Where is he?" Anakin asked, quietly.

Unblinking, the man replied, "He is not here."

Anakin raised one eyebrow. _Hmmm, he does not deny that someone was here. He knows I am looking for someone and he knows who it is. And he is not lying._ He walked up to the Muun and glanced into the hole. "This is where you kept him? In a hole in the ground?" Staring up into the taller Muun's eyes, Anakin asked his questions, communicating his disapproval of the padawan's accommodations.

Fearing reprisal, yet standing his ground, the captain repeated, "He is not here. I do not know where he is." Anakin nodded slightly, backed up a step and turned and walked out of the barn, a small smile on his lips. _That should keep them busy, trying to find him._ He could sense relief from the captain. Interestingly, Anakin felt no anger toward the man, sensing that he was a fair, if hard taskmaster.

He pretended to search the rest of the estate, having already determined that Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser were not there. He had sensed mostly open fear, but no real deception from the estate workers. One had actually answered his inquiry, saying that he had seen them leave yesterday, but he did not know where they went. _Yesterday, eh? Hill knew we would send someone to search for Obi-Wan and Oren, so he moved them._ He left the estate to return to Oren and Sikka.

Sitting across from her friend and sensing his feelings, Sikka asked, "What's wrong, Oren? You're upset about something. Is it Master Kenobi? You should be happy that he is alive."

He raised his head and replied, "I am, Cee, of course I'm happy about that. I just feel like I let him down, like I should have been nearer to him. Now he's off somewhere and probably hurt and we can't find him. I still can't sense him." She watched him and shook her head. _How could he possibly think he had let his master down?_ "Oren, from what you told me, you didn't do anything wrong. Master Kenobi told you to move away to spread out their fire. All you did was obey him. How can you think you're at fault?" He shrugged and was silent for a moment, staring at the ground on which they sat. Finally, he huffed and said, "I think I'm bad luck, Cee. Master Sumehr-Kalee was killed on Dantooine and now Master Kenobi was almost killed. He could still die." She was aghast; she didn't even know how to answer that. He continued, "Maybe I shouldn't even be a Jedi. Maybe I should—"

"That's ridiculous, Oren!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "It wasn't your doing that your first master died; it was in war! Things happen in war, people die. I think you're lucky, lucky to be alive yourself! Now I don't want to hear any more of this 'bad luck' nonsense. And stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She was now standing before him, hands on hips. Mouth agape, he looked up at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. She gasped and was just about to berate him further when Anakin arrived. Oren scrambled to his feet and both padawans bowed.

"Well, it's good to see you're paying attention to your perimeter," he said sarcastically, looking from one to the other.

"We're sorry, Master," Sikka began, but Oren interrupted. "It's my fault, Master Sky—"

"Nevermind," Anakin said. "We're fortunate you both haven't been abducted. Now come on. We're going back to the ship." As he walked away, Oren turned and quickly hugged Sikka. "Thanks, Cee. You've made me feel lots better." They followed the master. "But why were you laughing?" she asked quietly. "I didn't say anything funny." He replied, "You reminded me of Master Nu, the way you were standing there, yelling at me. You could be the next Temple Librarian." He chuckled. She smacked him on the arm.

Inside his ship, Anakin told them to sit quietly while he contacted the Harnaidan spaceport and asked for the flight controllers.

"_Flight control."_

"I am Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Have there been any ships arriving or leaving Muunilinst anywhere except through the spaceport, today or yesterday?"

"_Hold please."_ There was silence for a minute. _"Only your ship, Master Skywalker. No others."_

"Thank you. Please transfer me to Security."

"_Spaceport Security. Master Skywalker?"_

"Yes, your office has received the Jedi Council request to watch for Shu Mai of the Trade Federation, and Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"And has either or both of them been seen at the spaceport?"

"_No, sir. Neither of them has been seen here."_

"Thank you. Contact me immediately if you do see them, and detain them. Skywalker out." He closed the connection and was silent for a moment. Then he turned to the two padawans and stared at them. "I am not going to review the lesson on maintaining security around your position. I am not going to stress its importance or how disappointed I am right now. I am going to assume that you both simultaneously had a youngling moment, and we'll just leave it at that. Are we clear?" They both nodded, bowed and kept their heads down.

After a moment, Anakin said, "All right. I discovered that Shu Mai and Poggle are not on San Hill's estate, and that they left there yesterday. As you overheard just now, neither of them has been seen in the spaceport and no ships have arrived on or left this planet outside of the spaceport's control except for this one. So, we know they are still here, somewhere." He turned to the ship's controls and was about to start the departure sequence, when he said over his shoulder, "Oh, Oren. They didn't know you were gone until just a little while ago. Good job getting out of there unseen." The two padawans smiled at each other.

As the ship lifted off, he said, "We're going to the Intergalactic Banking Clan in the capital. I'm hoping they don't have any love for their ex-Chairman and will assist us in finding his relatives and acquaintances. If they won't, we'll check the city records library; there may be old news sheets or city records about him. There's a good chance he allowed our fugitives to stay with someone he knows."

...

Janelle completed the horse's bedding change and took care of some other minor chores around the barn, then checked on the animals in the pasture to be sure they were all right. She would groom them when she brought them back in this evening. Returning to the house, she heard her father's voice coming from the guest bedroom.

"Hello," she said, as she entered the room. Willem was seated on the only chair in the room and their patient was sitting up in the bed, wearing one of the shirts they had provided. She noted an empty bowl and spoon on the dresser; her father must have given him something to eat. Janelle went to her father's side and leaned against the dresser. "Janelle," Willem greeted her, "we've been having a very one-sided conversation." They both smiled at her. "I've been telling our friend all about us and our little operation here. He's very interested."

"Yes, I am," the injured man said. "I've never seen these animals before, these draft horses. Willem said you breed them and sell them mostly to people who show them in order to win recognition and prizes." He looked to Willem, who nodded. "And some are sold to small farms as draft animals?"

"That's right," she replied. "Our mare, Essie, produces some wonderful offspring, and they're much in demand. In fact, she's in foal now, but won't be delivering for some months. You know, we were returning from the stock auction when we found you. Did you tell him about that, Pop?" Her father shook his head and said, "No, go ahead."

"We always take that route so we can see San Hill's horses." The patient looked confused, so she explained, "It was near his property where you fell. Essie was mated with one of his stallions a few years ago, and we like to keep track of where our babies go. We heard the blasters and hid behind some rock formations, and then we saw you fall. After everyone had gone we brought you here. It was very fortunate that we were passing by at that time."

"Yes, it certainly was," he replied. "And I thank you, again, for helping me. I imagine I'd be dead by now if you hadn't."

"Of course, young man," Willem said, rising from his chair. "Janelle, I asked our friend here, if we could give him a name until he remembers his own, and he said yes. What do you think about 'Cohl'?" He looked toward the younger man. "That was my father's name and my middle name. Seems appropriate."

"That's fine with me," the newly-christened Cohl answered. Both of the men looked to Janelle.

"Wonderful! Now we're all set," she said. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, I think," Cohl replied. "When can I get out of bed?"

"'Out of bed?' Pretty optimistic, aren't you? Have you tried to stand today?" she asked. When he shook his head, she said, "Well, try it now. Just take it slow." Janelle and Willem stood by the side of the bed to help steady him. He pushed the covers away and swung his legs over the side, and then slid his feet down to the floor. As he pushed up from the bed, the room started to spin and his legs buckled. They caught him and helped him back onto the mattress.

"Whew!" he breathed, holding his head. "I guess that was too soon. Maybe we'll try again tomorrow," he said, laughing and blinking his eyes.

"I think that's a good idea," Willem said. "You'd better get some sleep now. That's the best thing to let your body heal."

Janelle patted his hand and said, "I'll check your wounds tomorrow morning. Depending on how they look, you'll probably be up and about then," she smiled at him.

"Great," he replied, moving back under the covers. "Thank you, Janelle."

Back in the kitchen and with the guest room door closed, Willem said, "He's doing better than I would expect, Janelle. I'm surprised he could sit up in bed, much less try to stand."

"Perhaps he wasn't hurt as badly as we thought," she replied. Her father looked sideways at her and shrugged his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 9**

Anakin contacted the IBC and received permission to land on its private landing pad. Once the ship was secured, Oren spoke up. "Master Skywalker?" Anakin turned to him. "Aren't we going to look for Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, Oren, we will. The Council have given us only three days to find him before we must concentrate on arresting Shu Mai, and Poggle the Lesser, if he is with her. I intend to find them quickly, before their trail goes cold." He lowered the exit ramp and continued speaking as they descended to the tarmac. "I'm hoping one or both of them knows something about his whereabouts. At any rate, once we have them in custody, we can concentrate fully on finding Obi-Wan."

They were greeted by a uniformed Muun, who halted before them and bowed. "Welcome to the corporate headquarters of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Master Jedi Skywalker. I am Sergeant Camin," he said, as he escorted them through the small flight control area and into the main building of the IBC.

"Aren't you wearing the uniform of the Muunilinst Planetary Guard?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Camin replied. "Even though this is a private landing pad, ever since the war and the business with the previous Chairman and the Separatists, the Guard staffs and maintains it. This way, the government at least knows who is coming and going." They entered an empty turbo lift. "Which department do you wish to visit?"

Anakin thought for a minute, and then said, "We want the employee records, wherever they would be." The lift deposited them at the records department and the sergeant bade them goodbye. Anakin looked around before approaching a counter off to his right. Oren and Sikka followed a few steps behind. A female Gossam asked he she could help.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," he replied, smiling at her. "In your employee records, is there any mention of employee's family members or other contacts?"

"Why, yes, there is. But that information cannot be distributed. Only company officers and the employees themselves may see it."

"Yes, I expected as much," he said, still smiling. "Would Chairman San Hill's family data be in your files, as well?"

"Yes, that would be in our historical employee database. But I cannot give you that information, either." She began to turn away. Anakin straightened and said, "Excuse me." When she turned back, he looked her in the eye and said, "You will find Chairman San Hill's personal data in the historical employee database." She stared back at him, and replied, "I will find Chairman San Hill's personal data in the historical employee database." Sikka and Oren shared a look. As the clerk ran her fingers over her computer's keyboard, Anakin continued. "You will copy that information to a standard datapad and give it to me." She responded, "I will copy that information and give it to you." In no time, she was handing him a datapad. "You do your work very well," Anakin complimented her. "I do my work very well." She looked very content as they left her.

Anakin was scanning the data in the pad even as they rode the lift back to the landing area. He nodded at Sergeant Camin, who saluted as they passed. Once aboard the ship, Anakin programmed another datapad and handed it to his padawan. "Sikka, I want you and Oren to take this back to Sergeant Camin." She noted that the small display showed a picture and physical details of Master Kenobi. She nodded as he spoke, signaling her understanding of his instructions. "Explain to him that we must find Obi-Wan as soon as possible. If he cannot help us, find out who can."

"Yes, Master," she replied, and she and Oren exited the ship, closing the ramp behind them.

Anakin took a deep breath, blew it out, and moved to the rear compartment to meditate. So much had happened in the last few days, he was glad for some quiet time to himself. He knelt on the floor and centered himself in the Force, breathing easily. The time he spent within the Force was both peaceful and exhilarating, bringing him contentment, refreshing him, and allowing him to explore its great depths that were still new to him. He wondered if he would ever experience all there was to the Force, and he cherished his time within it. He had tried to share it with Obi-Wan, but his old master had glimpsed only a small part of what it was to Anakin. Anakin was saddened by this, but Obi-Wan was satisfied and suggested that perhaps this was only for the Chosen One.

Reaching out with his inner 'vision' (this was the only way he could describe it), the whole galaxy was before him, every star, every planet, every being. He had learned to just let it exist, and not to overwhelm him as his first inkling of it had done that night in the Council chamber, when he had finally accepted and embraced his destiny. _How is it I can see all of this, yet I cannot see Obi-Wan? I know he is alive; I can feel his presence, if just barely, but I cannot feel where he is._ He accepted this and waited; perhaps the Force would reveal Obi-Wan's whereabouts in time. (A tiny part of him noted when Oren and Sikka entered the ship.) He moved the rest of the galaxy out of focus and concentrated on Naboo, and on his home. It was night there; Padme was on her side asleep in their bed, hugging his pillow. He touched her lightly, and she smiled and breathed his name. He watched her for awhile, remembering the touch of her hands and her lips, the feel of her hair on his skin. Before he withdrew, he checked on the twins without letting them know he was there. He didn't want to awaken them; Padme needed as much continuous sleep as she could get. Gradually, he let his deep connection with the Force slip away; as he rose to his feet, he could hear the padawans conversing in the cockpit. They looked up as he approached them. He motioned for them to stay seated.

"Well? What did Sergeant Camin have to say? Can he help us?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Master," his padawan replied. "He said the Planetary Guard would work with the city police to look for Master Kenobi. They will contact your ship if they find him, or get any word of him. He also said that we could base the ship here, on the authority of the Planetary Guard."

"Good. We'll do our own searching, as well." He sat in one of the seats directly behind the pilot and co-pilot seats. Oren and Sikka swiveled around to face him. "From the IBC databank I've found the residences of several of San Hill's relatives. All of them live either in the city or out on the plains."

"How many are there, Master Skywalker?" Oren inquired.

"Five, Oren," Anakin replied. "We'll start with the two outside the city. It's more likely Shu Mai and Poggle are hidden there, where there would be less chance of them being seen." He stood and announced, "We all need to rest now; it's been a hectic day, and we will need to be alert tomorrow. They can't escape the planet, so we can afford to take the time to sleep now." He turned to Sikka. "Padawan, I want you to spend some time in meditation before you turn in." She bowed, went aft and selected the control to bring a bed out from the wall. There she would meditate and sleep.

"Oren, I want you to stay with me," Anakin said, indicating the seat next to him. "Sit here." Oren dutifully obeyed, wondering what Master Skywalker wanted. Anakin closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments, taking stock of the young man, sensing his emotions.

"I sense you are troubled, Padawan Kendrel," Anakin stated. "You feel guilt over Master Kenobi's disappearance." He opened his eyes and looked at Oren, who returned his look with surprise and a nod. "Describe to me what happened," Anakin said. Oren related the battle between Obi-Wan and himself and San Hill's forces. When he had been overwhelmed by the squat natives, he had seen his master fall. After that, he couldn't sense him within the Force and had feared him dead.

"I was trying to get to Master Kenobi, but it all happened so fast," he said softly, staring at the floor. He looked up at Anakin defiantly. "He was distracted calling to me. If I had been with him, we could have held them off."

Anakin gazed calmly back at him without speaking. Then: "Do you really think so?" Oren dropped his gaze and replied, "I... I don't know." Anakin touched his shoulder. "Master Kenobi did what he had to do, Oren. From what you have told me there were far too many of them. Obi-Wan and _I_ could not have held them off, and he and I have fought many battles together." He paused, waiting for Oren to look at him. "What's done is done, Padawan. We cannot change the past, we can only accept it. The present is where we are now. And while sometimes we can see the future, we cannot know if what we are seeing is what will happen. If the Force wills it, it will be..."

Oren watched as Anakin turned his gaze forward, through the cockpit window; he seemed to be far away. He waited until the Jedi Master closed his eyes, sighed, and turned back to him. "Take what I am saying to heart, Oren. I, myself, came to understand what it really means to accept the will of the Force only recently."

"Master Kenobi has tried to teach me this."

Nodding knowingly, Anakin replied, "Yes, as he did me, too. Many times." He smiled. "I was pretty stubborn, though, and I think I didn't really understand what he meant."

Oren's brows came together and he asked, "So what are we supposed to do? Nothing?"

"No, we must always do what we believe is right, Oren. Sometimes that means doing big things like fighting injustice wherever we find it, or small things like providing counsel or helping one person. And, yes, sometimes it does mean doing nothing."

"But Master, how do you know when to do something and when not to do?" the young man asked, obviously confused.

"Your Jedi training will help you decide, Oren. And when you are unsure, reach out to the Force, search your feelings, and you will know what to do." He waited to see if more questions were forthcoming. Oren gazed down at the floor in thought. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, "Master, I think I'm beginning to understand. I'd like to go aft and meditate now."

Anakin smiled and replied, "Good, Oren. I think you should, and think on what we've discussed."

Oren rose and bowed. "I will, Master. Thank you." Anakin watched him leave for the aft compartment; then he went to the console and secured the ship for the night, before entering his own meditation.

...

"Shhhh, Janney. We don't want to wake him. He needs his rest." Willem chided Janelle for dropping a pot on the floor of the kitchen.

"I know, Papa," she whispered back. "But he sleeps pretty soundly. I went into his room last night to check on him and he never moved. He must have—"

"Good morning." They whirled around, mouths open and eyes staring. There, just inside the kitchen entrance, stood their patient, leaning on the back of a chair for support. "Oh, I'm sorry if I surprised you."

When she could speak, Janelle asked, "Cohl, what are you doing up? I said I would check your wounds today and then we would see if you could try to stand." She hurried over to him and lifted the right side of his shirt. "I hope you haven't worsened this blaster wound."

As she was inspecting it, he said, "I don't think so. I _was_ very careful getting out of bed, and I wasn't dizzy at all." He looked over to Willem. "Is that breakfast I smell? Perhaps, if it isn't too much trouble, I could—"

"Of course!" Willem exclaimed, coming around the table. "Come here and sit. We were just about to serve it up, and Janelle was going to come in to see how you were." He led Cohl to a chair and helped him ease himself into it. Janelle crossed to the stove and brought some bowls to the table. "We've got qualerwheat biscuits and gravy, and eggs and some good bacon from the butcher in town," Janelle said as she and her father took their places. "Help yourself, but please eat slowly. You haven't had anything solid for a few days and I don't want any of this coming back up." He smiled and nodded at her and ladled some of the hot and steaming fare onto his plate.

As she ate, Janelle observed, "Cohl, I'm very surprised that you're healing so quickly. You must have a very strong immune system."

After he swallowed a mouthful of biscuit, Cohl answered, "I don't know, Janelle, I suppose I must. This blaster wound does still hurt, though."

"Does it hurt all the time?" Willem asked.

Cohl thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes, I think it does. More, though, when I move. When I'm lying in bed, it burns a little."

"Well, after breakfast, I'll change the dressing," Janelle said. "We'll get some new bacta in there and that'll keep the healing going. I'll check all your other cuts, too."

He put his fork down and looked at both of them. "You're taking such good care of me, I don't know what to say, except... thank you."

"Well, we'd hardly be good neighbors if we'd just walked away, now would we?" Willem said. "You needed help, and we were there." He pushed his plate away and stood. "If you'll clean up, Janney, I'll be in the barn, polishing the tack."

"Sure, Pop." Warmly, she looked after him as he left the house. Then she noticed Cohl watching her. As if in explanation, she said, "He can't do much more than that, now. He's getting on and can't do the heavy work anymore. But he likes to keep busy."

"How old is he?" Cohl asked.

Searching the ceiling for the answer, she replied, "Seventy-two. That's not really very old, but this is a pretty hard life here. And my parents never held much with modern conveniences. Pop's family always liked to do it themselves. He can trace his ancestors back to the first human immigrants here." She got up and began cleaning off the table. "Course, we do have a few conveniences in the house. I finally got him to agree to that a few years ago." She laughed, remembering, and then she turned to him and said, "You go on in your room and I'll come in and change that dressing. I want to check your head wound, too."

He dutifully hobbled back to the guest room and sat on the bed, waiting for her. As he listened to the sounds of her "cleaning up", he wondered if there were more family members around. He hadn't heard or seen anyone else.

"All right," she said, upon entering the room, "you sit on the chair, please." He stood gingerly and moved as she instructed. She unwrapped his head bandage and lifted the bacta pad. "Hmmm, this looks very good. The wound is closed and there's no sign of infection. I think I'll just cover it with a simple adhesive pad and it should be fine." As she did that, he asked, "I hope I'm not prying, but is it just you and your father here? No other family members?"

"Nope, no one else here. Mom passed away six years ago. Pop took it pretty hard; after all, they'd been together for many years." She stepped back and asked him to remove his shirt. As she knelt beside him and worked on the blaster wound, she continued, "It's a good thing Whit and I were living here, so Pop wasn't alone." She paused long enough to look up at him and say, "Whit was my husband. After we married, we stayed here and helped with the business." Then she returned to the wound.

"Your husband? Where is he?" He stopped, appalled at what he'd just asked. "Oh, I'm sorry; I have no business asking that."

She looked up and smiled. "It's all right, Cohl, I don't mind at all. Whit was killed not long after Mom died. He was kind of wild and liked to play hard, and one night he lost control of his speeder and crashed."

"I'm very sorry, Janelle. That must have been terrible for you and your father, losing two loved ones so close together."

"Thank you, Cohl. It was a bad time for us for sure. But we came through, and I think it brought the two of us even closer than we were before." Finished with re-bandaging the wound, she inspected it and then stood, saying, "There, that's better. It's good and clean now. You can put your shirt back on."

"Thank you, Janelle. You're a wonderful doctor," he said as he slowly pulled the shirt over his head.

"So is my father," she replied. "You learn how to do this sort of thing taking care of livestock. Would you like to go outside and get some fresh air? You could sit on the front porch, if you like."

"I'd love that. Thank you." She walked slightly behind him as he made his way slowly to the front door and opened it. The porch spanned the length of the house, and there were several wicker chairs and a small table on it. He eased himself into one of the chairs. "Here you go," she said, handing him a blanket. "In case you get cold." He nodded his thanks and placed it on the table next to him. "Call out if you need anything, and help yourself to something to drink out of the coldbox," she said. "I've got work to do." He raised his hand as she stepped down to the ground and headed for the barn. Watching her disappear into the building, he marveled at the goodness of these people and how fortunate he was to have been saved by them. He wondered how he could repay them.

As the day wore on, he dozed off and on, breathing in the clean country air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 10**

After a light breakfast at a nearby café, Anakin and the two padawans returned to their ship and flew, following the computer's directions, to an estate somewhat smaller than San Hill's, which belonged to his sister. After landing in a small field across the road from what appeared to be a house, Anakin said to them, "I want you to stay near me, and keep your wits about you. Be prepared for anything." "Yes, Master," they replied in unison. The small group left the ship, walked through the open gates and approached the front of the residence. Anakin rang the bell. Almost immediately, the door opened.

"May I help you?" asked the Muun inside, craning his neck to see all of them.

"We are here to see Kumina Hill-Sowder," Anakin stated.

"May I tell her who is calling?"

"You may tell her there are three Jedi here to see her," he said, staring confidently into the eyes of the tall being.

"Please come in," the Muun said, standing back from the door and ushering them into a room just inside. "I will tell the mistress of the house that you are here." He left them and walked away. Oren put his head out into the hallway and watched to see where he went.

Anakin pushed outward with the Force and began searching through the house, "seeing" into the rooms. He took note of the rich, but tasteful furnishings and artwork as he passed through each room, subconsciously comparing this home to the ostentatiously furnished home of San Hill.

"How do you do?" Anakin brought himself back to see a female Muun had entered their room. She appeared to be older than her brother, and a bit shorter, yet still taller than Anakin. He and the two padawans bowed respectfully to her. "It's not every day that I am visited by Jedi Knights. Might I ask the reason for your visit? Has it anything to do with my idiot brother?"

Startled, Anakin coughed a little and replied, "Well, this does have to do with San Hill, if that is who you mean."

She shook her head and moved gracefully to a chair, motioning for them to sit, too. "I might have known," she remarked, disgust evident in her tone. "How that fool ever came to be Chairman of the IBC, I'll never understand. What has he done now?"

"He has continued to associate with Separatist leaders—" At this she huffed and rolled her eyes. "—and he has allowed at least two of them to continue to evade Republic justice, harboring them on his estate and providing for their escape two days ago," Anakin stated. Kumina spat something out in her native language and fumed in her chair. Anakin waited to see what she would do or say next. Her anger seemed real enough.

Finally, she faced him and asked, "So, why have you come to me? Did you expect to find them here?"

Anakin replied, "We believed that your brother would hide them with a friend or relative, and that they would be hidden with someone in the country. It just happened that we started here."

"Do you expect me to allow you to search my home?" she asked, challenging him.

"There is no need for that," he said. "I know they are not here." Oren and Sikka looked at each other, wondering exactly how Master Skywalker knew.

She rose from her chair and eyed him curiously. "Well, I won't ask you how you know that, but you are correct." She began moving toward the door of the room. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have things I must take care of." As she opened the door, she called out, "Jakson, please show these people out." The three of them nodded as they passed her, and followed her servant to the front door and out of the house. After they crossed the road and entered their ship, Sikka asked, "Master? How did you know Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser weren't there?"

Anakin looked at her for a moment, and then replied, "We will discuss this another time, Padawan. Now we are going to Layneer Hill's estate; he is San Hill's cousin." With that, he turned to enter the cockpit. Sikka turned to Oren; he just shrugged his shoulders.

...

"Put me through to my brother! And don't tell me he isn't there!" Kumina Hill-Sowder waited impatiently after scorching the ears of San Hill's secretary, and grew angrier by the second. It wasn't long before she heard her brother's voice on the comm.

"Kumina! How wonderful to speak with you. It has been too long. We really should—"

"Oh, shut up, San," she spat into the link. "Three Jedi have just left here after informing me that you are harboring two of your former compatriots, Shu Mai and that disgusting creature from Geonosis. Is this true?"

"Why, Kumina, how—

"Oh, don't lie to me, San," she interrupted him. "This is just the sort of thing I would expect of you. You won't rest until you've completely ruined our family name!"

"But—"

"They should have sent you to the spice mines of Kessel, rather than penalizing you with that ridiculous fine! Then our family would have been shut of you."

"But—"

"You are fortunate that I still have some influence with Senator Krastin. Now, where are they? And don't you dare say 'Who!'" She could faintly hear grumbling at the other end of the link. Finally, her brother spoke. "All right, Kumina. I sent them to our cousin's."

"Layneer?" She paused and counted to ten. "Well, San, you'd better get in touch with him and let him know that these Jedi are probably on their way to his home right now."

"Why do you say that? The Jedi don't know where I sent them," San replied.

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure they will find them. And it would be better if those fools were not discovered at one of our family homes. Do you understand, my brother?"

"Yes, my sister," Hill replied, silently wishing the old woman would just die. But, she was the matriarch of the family and, thus, must be obeyed. "I will do as you ask."

...

As Janelle was grooming Essie in one stall, Cohl entered the barn. She stared at him and said, "I thought you were going to relax on the porch this morning, Cohl. What are you doing here?"

He leaned on the side of the stall and replied, "I thought I would try to help out in some way. I would like to repay you and Willem for taking care of me."

"I don't want you doing any work with that blaster wound the way it is. You could rip it open if you're not careful."

"Well, I'd like to do something," he said, looking around the barn. "Isn't there anything I could do? I very much dislike just sitting around."

She pursed her lips. "Well, you could bring the feed over here to Essie and Shayla. Pop just finished mixing up a fresh batch." She pointed to a large bin against the far wall. "Open up that bin and you'll see a scoop inside. Fill up the scoop and dump it here in these two feed buckets." She showed him two large pails attached to the inside of the stall. "Fill them each about half full." He smiled, glad to finally be earning his keep, and did as she instructed. As he filled the pails, he asked, "Which one is Essie?"

"She's right here," Janelle replied, scratching the mare between the ears, who then lifted her nose into the air and closed her eyes, enjoying the extra attention.

"She's quite large," he observed, running his eyes over Essie's bulk.

"Well, they are large animals, but she's also in foal." At Cohl's questioning expression, she explained, "She's pregnant."

"Oh," he laughed.

"And this one over here is Shayla, her daughter. She was born last year." Janelle pulled on the halter and brought another horse forward. She was quite a bit smaller than her mother. Shayla extended her soft muzzle toward Cohl. "Put some feed in your hand and hold it out to her."

He dipped into a bucket and brought out a handful of the mixture and held it out. Shayla instantly pulled it into her mouth, along with one of his fingers. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, jerking his hand back. "She almost took one of my fingers." Janelle laughed. "Well, she's a growing girl, and she loves her food. It's making her big and strong." She patted the youngster's neck and said, "She'll be taking over the breeding duties from Essie in a couple of years. We've already got some bids on mating her... Essie's getting old and needs to retire and just rest."

Cohl observed for a minute and then said, "You really love them, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Janelle replied. "They're like part of the family. Here you go, girls." She let the animals get at the feed pails and left the stall. "When they're finished, we'll let them out of the barn." They stood together, watching the food disappear, Cohl marveling at the speed with which it did.

When the meal was finished and mother and daughter were scraping the pails for the last morsels, Janelle entered the stall, motioning for Cohl to follow her. "Here, you take Shayla," she said, handing him a rope which was clipped to Shayla's halter. "Be sure to grab it up close to her chin. And hold it with your left hand; I don't want her pulling on your right side. If she pulls too hard, just let go."

Cohl did as she instructed and they led the animals out into a paddock. Essie plodded along beside Janelle, her ears perked forward, while Shayla pranced in a half circle beside Cohl, eager to get to the field ahead. Janelle opened the gate at the far side of the paddock and unclipped Essie's rope, allowing her to enter the grassy field beyond. As the youngster eagerly pulled Cohl along with her, Janelle grabbed her halter and unclipped it from the rope he held. Shayla ran past her mother and kicked and bucked in her happiness at being able to run.

When Janelle closed the gate, Cohl said, "My, but she is strong." She nodded, laughing. "I was afraid I was going to have to pick you up off the grass. Here, let me make sure she didn't hurt you," she said, as she knelt and lifted his shirt to check the bandage at his waist. Her fingertips brushed his skin as she gently lifted the bandage, and Cohl found himself slightly unnerved at the sensation, and he caught his breath audibly. As her eyes lifted and met his, she asked, smiling, "Are you ticklish, Cohl?" "No, I..." _Her eyes are beautiful... green and... and..._ Feeling his face getting hot, he blinked and continued, "I'm not. I was just... startled." After a moment, she dropped her gaze and said, "Well, this looks fine." As she let go of his shirt and stood, she turned to him with a puzzled look and remarked, "I am amazed at how quickly you are healing. That was a bad blaster wound, and it's already closed and will soon be just a scar." He said nothing. She shrugged and looped the ropes over her arm. "Well, I've got work to do in the house, Cohl. You're welcome to join me, or stay here if you like."

"I think I'll stay for a bit and watch them," he replied, nodding in the direction of the horses. But he watched her as she walked away from him and into the barn. _What was that?_ He lifted his hand to his face and felt the warmth there. He could still see her face looking up at him as she checked his bandage. He shook his head to clear it. _What am I doing? She's just being good to me, and kind. They are both so kind... I feel like I am intruding on these good people, taking advantage of them... Should I leave? Where would I go? I don't know who I am, where I came from... What would I do, walk up to people and say, 'Excuse me, but I don't know who I am. Do you?' Right. I'd be locked away in some hospital or something..._ Sighing heavily, he dropped his forehead onto his palm and wondered if his memory would ever return.

Finally, he turned to watch the horses, laying his arms on the top of the fence. Shayla was very entertaining, running around the pasture and stopping to stare over the fence at the small rodents and birds that inhabited the area. Now and then she would run up to her mother and scamper away; Essie pretty much ignored her and chomped contentedly at the grass about her feet.

In the house, Willem sat comfortably in the sitting room, reading a book; Janelle was in the kitchen, cleaning up around the sink. She paused briefly, watching Cohl through the window at the pasture fence. She was enjoying having someone else to talk to, and found herself almost wishing that he would stay here and that his memory wouldn't— "Oh, stop it! That's selfish, girl," she muttered aloud.

"Talking to yourself, Janney?"

She whirled around to see her father standing at the kitchen table and smiling. "Oh, Pop, just chastising myself for selfish thoughts." She began scrubbing the sink again. Willem noticed that she kept glancing out the window. He walked up next to her and took a look himself.

"Ah, seems a good man that Cohl does. A good man," he observed. "Mm-hm," she replied, busying herself with wiping down the countertops. "'Course, who knows what he'll turn out to be, once he remembers everything. But, I expect he won't be much different. Goodness comes from inside a body. Likely he's not a criminal... or a serial killer." She stopped and gave him a look. He chuckled and sat down at the table. "Besides, anyone that San Hill is after must not be all bad." Now she laughed and nodded her agreement.

After a few minutes, she joined Willem at the table. "He helped out a little today," she said, looking down at the smooth surface, "fed Essie and Shayla their grains. Shayla almost took off one of his fingers." Willem nodded knowingly. "Ayah, she'll do that if you're not careful." He watched her for a minute; finally, he spoke. "So, Janney, what do you think of him?" Without raising her eyes, she replied, "I like him, Pop." He nodded, and said, "You know, there's a good chance he'll leave once his memory comes back." She raised her head and replied, "I know, Pop, I know. But maybe he won't. Maybe he'll decide he likes it here and stay." They shared a look for a moment.

He stood up from the table. "I think he's a good bit older than you." "Pop, I'll be thirty in a couple of years. What is he, thirty-five, maybe?" He touched her shoulder and said, "No, I'd say he's pushing forty, anyway. I just don't want you to be hurt again, daughter. Be patient." She nodded and gave him a smile.

...

Anakin's ship touched down lightly near the manicured hedge which bordered the home of San Hill's cousin, Layneer Hill. "Let's go," Master Skywalker said as he, Sikka and Oren descended the ramp. With the padawans right behind him, Anakin rounded the end of the hedge and headed toward the house, which was at the end of a fairly long drive. Before they were halfway there, the door opened and a Muun came out and waited. Anakin slowed as he realized who it was. "Well, this is interesting," he said quietly. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Ah, Master Skywalker, we've been expecting you," San Hill said, with exaggerated courtesy. He stopped and his eyes widened briefly when he saw Oren standing behind Anakin. _That must be the boy!_ Quickly, he gathered himself and continued. "I was just speaking to my sister. She said you had been to see her."

"Yes, we have," Anakin replied, guardedly. "Interesting that we should find _you_ here."

"Interesting? Well, I suppose you might think so, but this is my cousin's home. I am here often." Anakin's smirk told everyone present what he thought of that statement. "At any rate, we have something for you, something that should please you." He turned and held his hand out toward the door, through which issued Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser, handcuffed to each other and scowling. Shu Mai glared at Hill. Oren and Sikka gasped, but Anakin was not surprised at all.

Raising his eyes to Hill, he said, "How convenient that _you_ were the one to find them." He turned to his companions. "Sikka, you and Oren take these two to the ship. Secure them in the cargo hold." "Yes, Master," she replied. He watched as they walked away with their prisoners between them; then he turned back. "Don't think this absolves you of any other charges, Hill. We have yet to find Master Kenobi, but when we do, rest assured we will return." With that, he spun on his heel and returned to his ship, leaving a glowering San Hill behind him.

Oren and Sikka were standing by the door to the starboard hold when Anakin entered the ship. "Are our prisoners secured?" he asked Sikka. "Yes, Master, but not very happy," she replied, with a little smile. "Very good, Padawan. Oren, make sure the door is locked tight. We don't want any trouble from them." Anakin watched as the young man locked the door, nodded and then the three of them went to the cockpit. "Okay, now you can take us back to the IBC. We'll contact the Council to let them know we've been successful."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Oren replied, easing into the pilot's seat. Anakin motioned Sikka to sit in the co-pilot's seat and he sat behind her. He was pleased that Obi-Wan's padawan handled the ship competently and appeared not to need his assistance. _Obi-Wan has taught him well,_ he thought as Oren powered down the engines on the IBC landing pad.

Through the front window, they could see Sergeant Camin wave and shake his head. "No luck on finding Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered. "Master?" Sikka inquired. He replied, "All right. I'd like you two to set up a couple of data pads with Master Kenobi's picture and description. We'll have to start our own search soon. You can use the aft console. I'm going to contact the Council and let them know we have Shu Mai and Poggle." As the padawans left the cockpit, Anakin set the holocomm to Jedi Council's private comm code and started the transmission. Minutes passed and finally, the image of Padawan Janir Hathon appeared. The boy rubbed his eyes, leaned forward and blinked at Anakin. "Master Skywalker?" Instantly, Anakin realized it was the middle of the night on Coruscant and he sighed. _It's always the wrong time._ Resigned, he replied, "Hello, Janir. It's nighttime, right?" "Yes, Master. Most everyone is asleep. I can go wake someone, if you need them now." "No, it's not an emergency, Janir. I will contact the Council later. Any idea when they will be there?" The boy looked off to the side to check the time. "Umm, about three hours, I think." "Thank you, Janir." He cut the transmission and scowled. _More delays. Maybe we should just take them back ourselves... we'd be back in two or three days. But I don't want to leave here. If there's any chance of finding Obi-Wan soon..._

He sighed and went aft to join the two padawans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 11**

"It's the middle of the night on Coruscant," Anakin announced as he approached Oren and Sikka, "so I'll have to wait awhile before speaking with the Council. I'd like the two of you to take your datapads and go out on the streets and ask the locals if they've seen or heard anything of Master Kenobi." They nodded. "Show them his picture, see what they say. Don't say he's lost, just ask if they've seen or heard anything of him. All right?"

"Yes, Master." "Yes, Master Skywalker." As Oren reached the ship's exit, he turned and asked, "Master Skywalker, do you still feel my master in the Force?" Anakin smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, Oren, I do. A little." He watched the young man leave the ship and thought how terrible it must have been for him to see Obi-Wan blasted off the cliff and then to believe he had been killed. As he knelt to meditate, he sighed heavily, wishing he could tell where his brother was.

As they emerged from the IBC building onto the walk in front of it, Oren and Sikka looked around, trying to figure out which way they should go. "Come on," Oren said, motioning for her to follow him. "Let's do this side of the street, in this direction."

"I think we should each take a side," Sikka replied. "We'd cover twice as many people that way."

"I'd rather we stay together," he said as he walked along, expecting her to be beside him. "It's safer that way. We don't know what kind of people are here and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "Happen to me? What do you mean by that? I can take care of myself. You're treating me like a little girl." He stopped and turned to face her. "Well, you are, aren't you? You're only twelve years—"

"Almost thirteen!"

"All right, 'almost thirteen'," he said, exasperated. "What would Master Skywalker say if I let you get hurt?"

"If you _let_ me get hurt?" She was really peeved, now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cee," he moaned, rolling his eyes and sighing. She just stood there, glaring at him. Finally, he gave in. "Oh, all right, you take that side. But I'm keeping my eye on you." She threw up her arms and huffed, but said no more and walked across the street and began showing her datapad to beings she encountered. He watched her for a few moments, until she turned to him and spread her hands apart in an unspoken, _Well?_ He shook his head and made his way through the crowd on his side of the street, asking questions and keeping one eye on his little friend.

. . .

Anakin could not get his thoughts under control, could not clear his mind. Finally, he sighed, rose and began pacing the ship. He checked on their prisoners, who glared at him, bringing a smirk to his face. After closing and locking the hatch to the cargo hold, he continued on around the inside of the ship, checking everything that he came across, his mind running on thoughts of Obi-Wan, the Council, San Hill, his family... His family. This brought him a measure of comfort. His wife, beautiful Padme, strong and confident, yet soft and yielding in his arms. His son and daughter, tiny living things with whom he had such a connection through the Force. Oh, how he wished he was with them now, able to touch them and hold them.

_Yes, you have a beautiful family, Anakin._ He jerked his head up, startled for just a moment. Then... _Master Jinn. We haven't spoken in awhile. Where have you been? Where do you go?_

_Time and place are very different where I am, Anakin. I cannot explain it so you can understand. _

Anakin accepted this without comment. _Why have you come to me now, Qui-Gon? Do you always come with a purpose? How do you know where we are? Do you know where Obi-Wan is?_

_So many questions, youngling. Were you so inquisitive as a padawan? _Anakin smiled and sat on one of the sleeping cots. _Yes. Obi-Wan was often exasperated with me, I think. I wouldn't just accept everything he told me; I always wanted to know the why of it all. Master, were other padawans less... annoying?_ He could feel Qui-Gon's amusement.

_Some were, yes. Obi-Wan was a trial, at times, but always held the life of a Jedi close to his heart. I think he could imagine no other. But my first padawan was somewhat as you were, always asking questions._ They were silent for a bit. _Your padawan, Sikka, is much like Obi-Wan was. She finds peace and great happiness within the Force._

_Yes, she always comes out of meditation smiling, almost glowing. Sometimes I envy her. Sometimes I cannot clear my mind enough, and then I feel sort of... uneven._ He paused. _Qui-Gon, do you know where Obi-Wan is? Do you know if he is all right?_

_Yes, I do and, yes, he is all right._

Excited, Anakin spoke aloud. "Where is he? Tell me where he is! And why can't I feel him?"

_Do you expect me to solve all of your problems, Anakin? You must find your own way in the living world. Do not worry about Obi-Wan._

_But how can I not worry? He is like my brother._

_Yes, I know. He has a great love for you, too._

_Well, can you tell me anything? What is he doing? Why doesn't he let us know where he is? Is he—_

_Anakin, you must let it go. Obi-Wan is following a different path, now. One that you cannot help him with. _Anakin dropped his head and sighed. _I don't understand. Will he ever come back?_

_Trust in the Force, my friend. Now, I must go. And you must find the one who needs you. Goodbye..._

_Goodbye, Qui-Gon._ Anakin rose and turned toward the cockpit. _The one who needs me? What? Who is that? Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon!_ "Damn!"

. . .

As the sun's light slowly diminished in the early evening, Janelle walked out onto the front porch of their home, expecting to find her father and Cohl. Only Willem was there, comfortably ensconced in a cushioned wicker chair.

"Where is Cohl, Papa?" she asked, taking a chair next to him.

"Off for a walk, I think," Willem replied, his gaze lingering on the trees nearby. "He seemed a little preoccupied with something, but didn't appear to want to talk about it. He said he wanted to go off and think."

"Well. Do you know where he went?" she asked, beginning to rise from her seat.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, saying, "I expect he wants to be alone, Janelle."

She looked at her father in surprise. "Papa, why shouldn't I go find him? Maybe I can help him."

"Janney," he said, leaning over toward her, "a man wants to be alone to think about things. He doesn't need a woman comin' by, trying to help. Just let him be. If he wants you to know what it is, he'll tell you."

A little put off, she nonetheless nodded and eased herself back into the chair and waited. She never had understood a man's need to isolate himself from everyone around him, just to think about something, or... be mad or whatever. She recalled how exasperated she used to become when Whit Sumter, her husband, would stomp off and insist on being alone right in the middle of an argument. But, he always came back calm, often bearing an apology, if not flowers or something else. She shook her head and smiled. _I guess the sexes really _are_ different. I don't suppose we'll ever entirely understand one another._

After a bit, Willem stood and announced, "I'm going to check on Essie and Shayla; make sure they're settled in for the night." On his way past Janelle, he patted her hand. "Sure, Pop," she said. "Call me if you need me." She watched him make his way into the barn, and then leaned her head against the back of the chair. She wondered how much longer her father would be around. He certainly wasn't that old, but this life had taken its toll on him. She supposed she would have to hire someone to help out, eventually. Unless Cohl stayed...

"Hello, there." She jerked upright in the chair, turned and saw the man in her thoughts coming around the side of the porch and up the stairs. "Whoa, I'm sorry if I startled you," he said, holding his hands up in front of him. "I guess I should have made more noise."

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied. "I was just thinking about things."

"Anything in particular?" he asked, lowering himself into a chair next to hers.

"Oh, just musing about Pop, life, that kind of stuff." She paused, waiting to see if he would say anything about his reason for taking a walk. But he just looked at her, a little smile lingering around the corners of his mouth. A bit self-conscious, she pushed her hair back and asked, "So, how was your walk? Did you see anything interesting?"

Sitting back in his chair and looking out at the ranch before them, he replied, "No, but I heard some birds singing. By the time I started back, it was pretty quiet. I guess they're bedding down for the night." A long silence followed, during which Janelle tried not to fidget. Just as she decided he was not going to be forthcoming about anything, he leaned forward with his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees and said, "I've had the strangest sensation today, Janelle." She waited for him to explain. He turned to her and went on. "I feel like there is something missing, a part of me that I used to have that is not there anymore. I can't really explain it." She was just about to speak, when he stood, walked to the porch railing and said, "It's not my memory. I've had time now without that, and that's pretty strange in itself, but this is different."

"Well, what is it like, this sensation you're having? Is it a physical thing?"

"No, it's not physical. And it's more a lack of something, something familiar. I...I feel like it's very close, like I could almost reach out and touch it. But then there's nothing there." He turned to her with an almost helpless look in his eyes and sighed. She joined him by the railing and laid her hand on his arm. "I don't know, Cohl. I can't imagine what it would be."

He looked down at her hand, and covered it with his own. Their eyes met and held. Feeling blood rushing to her face, Janelle pulled her hand free and pushed her light brown hair back from her neck. "My, it feels a little warm now, don't you think?" she said, looking away and trying not to appear flustered. Actually, he thought it was a little on the cool side, but after a moment he replied, "Yes, I suppose it is a little warm." She turned and seemed unable to decide where to go. Cohl said, "There's a breeze now. Why don't we sit here and cool off?" With his hand on her back, he guided her to her chair, and sat down himself.

After a few moments of silence, Janelle was very happy to see her father exit the barn and approach the house. "So, are they all settled in?" she called out, a little too loudly. As he mounted the steps, Willem replied, "Oh, yes, they're very happy, munching on a late snack. You're back, Cohl. Get everything straightened out?" Janelle looked pointedly at her father, wondering why he was allowed to ask Cohl about his concern, when she wasn't. Willem glanced at her and smiled as he grunted, lowering himself into his favorite wicker chair.

"No, not really," Cohl answered. "I was just telling Janelle about it." He leaned toward the old man. "You know how you feel if you can't use one of your hands or your arms, like when you've injured one of them?" Willem nodded. "That's how I feel now, like there's something I can't do that I used to be able to do. I know it sounds kind of silly, and it's probably just because I have no idea who or what I am, but still..."

Willem watched him and nodded. "I understand the feeling you're talking about, but I don't know what it would be that you can't do. Are you sure it isn't just because of your memory loss?"

Cohl shrugged and said, "No, I'm not sure. It _is_ very strange, not having any past other than the last several days. I suppose that must be what it is." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Janelle, we're running short on qualor oats and we need some new curry combs and brushes," Willem said. Janelle replied, "I'll go into town and get some, Papa. There are some things I need, too, so I can just get everything on the same trip." Just as Cohl was about to speak up, Willem said to him, "Tomorrow, I'd like to show you the tack and traces we use to show Essie, Cohl. Unless you want to go into town with Janney."

"No, that's fine, Willem. I'll stay here. I am interested to learn everything I can about how you do things here. I want to be of some use," Cohl replied. He hoped his disappointment didn't show on his face; he would liked to have accompanied Janelle tomorrow. However, as the three of them sat and talked into the evening, he realized he _was_ looking forward to learning more about the ranch and how they lived here. _I think this would be a good place to live. There are good, solid people here... at least, the only two I know are._


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 12**

The two padawans had moved away from the clean, shiny buildings of the corporate part of Harnaidan and into a less well-kept area of the city as they continued their search for someone who may have information about Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oren didn't like the look of the place, particularly as the day's light waned and the shadows grew longer. He found himself asking fewer questions of passersby, and keeping more of an eye on Sikka, who was on the other side of the street, which was now unpaved and apparently not maintained. The denizens of this part of the city also appeared to be "not maintained" very well, either. Most wasted no time going from one place to another, as if they were in a hurry or possibly... afraid? Finally, he put away his datapad in a pocket of his tunic and walked across the street to gather up his friend.

Scanning the immediate area with his eyes, he touched her arm and spoke. "It's time to go, Cee. Let's get out of here." She turned and protested, "But Oren, there are still plenty of people about. We have to keep going." Now he bent over and looked right into her eyes. "I don't like the look of this place, or the people. I fear this is the time of day when the unwary are taken advantage of... or killed. Come on." As he turned to go, she said, "Oren, there is still a little light. Let's just do these last two blocks to the end of the street. See it down there? Then we'll be finished with this part of the city." He gave her a hard look and then peered around her up the street. There were just a few pedestrians on this side and practically none on the other. Holding her arm and closing his eyes, he reached out but could not sense any danger in the immediate area. "All right. You talk to these people right up here," he said, indicating two small groups of citizens just ahead. They looked fairly harmless. "I'll go on to the dead end and get the rest. Just be careful." She smiled and nodded and approached the first group.

Oren hurried on ahead, constantly looking back at her. He made sure to face in her direction when he showed his datapad to anyone. "Here, what have you got there?" As a hand touched his shoulder, he turned around and saw a being he recognized as a Nikto, who was staring at his pad. "I see you asking everyone questions. What is it?" The Nikto still had hold of his cloak, so Oren reached up to pull his cloak free. As he did so, he held the pad out and said, "Here, you can look at it. We are—" He caught a glint of reflected light off a small, slender object in the Nikto's hand, and reacted instinctively. Dropping the pad, he grabbed his attacker's wrist with both of his hands and forced its arm down and up behind the back. As the Nikto went down, groaning in pain, Oren jammed his foot in its back, pinning it to the ground. He bent to retrieve the needle that had fallen from the Nikto's hand, and demanded, "What is this? What were you trying to do?" Then he heard a yelp from Sikka's direction.

Sikka had just left the first group of pedestrians when someone grabbed her arm. "What do you want?" she asked loudly, turning her head in that direction. "You're coming with me, pretty girl," the Nikto said, grinning into her face. "Oh, no I'm not," she replied, jamming her datapad into its midsection and then kicking high and landing a good one with her boot right onto its cheekbone. Her attacker staggered backward, releasing her. She pulled out her lightsaber, but before she could ignite it, another Nikto knocked it from her grip and pinned both of her arms roughly behind her back. She let out a yelp of pain.

Oren wasted no more time and smashed his prisoner's head against the ground, rendering him unconscious. As he ran, he saw Sikka's attacker move his hand to her neck and then saw her slump into its arms. The Nikto pointed to Oren and his accomplice turned to intercept the young Jedi as the other carried Sikka to a speeder and dropped her onto the back seat. Oren's lightsaber made short work of the attacker in his way, but the other was already pulling away in the speeder. Adrenaline pumping, Oren leaped as far as he could and landed on the rear of the vehicle as it sped down the street. The driver turned its head, expecting to see the Jedi helplessly falling behind; its eyes widened as it saw Oren pulling himself closer along the body of the speeder. The Nikto grabbed a blaster from the front seat and brought it to bear on the young human, but Oren was already on him and knocked the blaster away and onto the floor.

The two grappled in the close confines of the speeder's front seat, while the vehicle itself veered wildly left and right, bouncing off buildings and other speeders until it finally crashed head on into large delivery truck. Oren was thrown forward against the side of the truck and then fell onto the speeder's crumpled hood. He lifted his head and shook it briefly, then leaped into the speeder to continue the battle. But the Nikto was not moving. Oren instantly looked over the back of the seat, praying that his friend was there and had not been thrown from the vehicle. She was there on the floor, but she, too, was still.

"Oh, no," he muttered, crawling over the seat and leaning down to touch her neck, his heart in his throat. Sighing with relief, he felt a pulse under his fingers, a steady one. Gently, he lifted her off the floor and onto his lap, where he held her close. A crowd of onlookers had gathered and one human female approached the wreck and asked, "Is she all right?" He looked at her and replied, "I don't know, she's unconscious. Is there a hospital or medical facility nearby?" Even as he asked, he pulled out his link and sent a signal to Anakin.

"_Skywalker. Is that you, Oren?"_

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Sikka's been hurt, or tranquilized. She's unconscious. Three Niktos tried to take her. But I've got her. We need to get her—"

"_Stay there, Oren, and keep your link active so I can find you. I'm on my way. Skywalker out."_

Oren closed his eyes and pocketed the link. He looked down at the young girl he held and worried. Some tranquilizers were fatal, depending on the species. He hoped Master Skywalker would get there soon. Remembering that his lightsaber had fallen from his hand in the front of the speeder, he called the weapon to him. There were some audible gasps from the crowd and some moved further away. He didn't care; it was just as well. He didn't like so many people being so close anyway. He looked around at them briefly and then returned his attention back to his friend. "Come on, Cee, hang in there," he spoke quietly to her. "You're going to be all right. Your master is on his way." _I knew we should have left! I let her talk me into staying longer. We shouldn't have split up again._ He took a hitching breath as tears threatened to spill over from his eyes. He looked up startled as a screeching sound filled the air. The crowd parted to let an emergency vehicle approach. Anakin jumped from its side and hurried to the wrecked speeder. Oren just looked at him as Anakin bent over and touched her forehead.

"She's just unconscious," Anakin said, turning his face toward Oren's. "I don't think she's been hurt." As he pulled her up and laid her on a stretcher, he said, "Come on, Oren. We'll ride along and you can tell me what happened."

They seated themselves behind the front seat of the emergency vehicle. "So?" Anakin asked. Watching the medical droid work on his friend, Oren called out, "Watch what you're doing! She's human! Don't give her anything that—" Anakin touched his arm. "It's all right, Oren. The emdee knows what it's doing. It knows she is human." He saw fear in Oren's eyes and knew he would not get a coherent tale of what had happened. "Now just sit here and relax. Lay your head back and close your eyes." He placed his flesh hand on Oren's forehead. "Remember what happened. You don't have to speak; I should be able to see it. Go ahead."

Oren took a few deep breaths and started remembering at the point where he had joined Sikka on her side of the street. Anakin saw everything as if he were looking through the young Jedi's eyes... Sikka convincing Oren to stay... talking to the first group of people... the Nikto's hand on Oren's cloak... the light glinting off the needle, the Nikto's back with Oren's foot in the middle... Sikka collapsing into the arms of another Nikto... the first Nikto's head smashing into the ground and another being cut down by Oren's lightsaber, the third placing Sikka into the speeder and driving off... flying through the air and landing with a thud on the speeder... moving closer to and grabbing the driver, then seeing the driver's face as the two grappled, the background spinning, swinging wildly back and forth, and then seeing the street behind them, followed by a hard knock and a fall to the speeder's hood, now crumpled beyond recognition... finally, a glance at the dead or unconscious driver and then Oren's hand checking Sikka's pulse and pulling her up to his lap. When Anakin saw the link appear, he sat back.

"Do you have the needle, Oren? The one you took from your attacker?" The young man opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. "The what?" he asked. "Oh, yes, I do. Here it is." He reached into his tunic pocket carefully and pulled out the slender object. Anakin took it, just as carefully, and said, "I hope this is the same stuff they used on Sikka." He held it out to the medical droid and informed it, "This may be the same serum used on her." "Thank you," the droid mechanically responded, as it inserted the needle into a machine.

Anakin turned back to the young man beside him. "You did very well, Oren. You may have saved her life."

Oren lowered his head and said, "We should have stayed together. I shouldn't have let her be alone."

"You may be right about that. But it looks like they had a plan in place to get you out of the way and to take her, and all it took was one moment of distraction for them to pull it off. But they did not succeed because of your skills and quick reaction." Oren briefly glanced at Sikka's master. "Oren, you did watch over her, and for that I thank you." Oren nodded and dropped his head again.

"Well, there is one thing you did that wasn't such a good idea," Anakin said. Oren looked up at him, questioningly. "You let Sikka talk you out of what you knew was the right thing to do." Anakin was smiling, so Oren knew he wasn't angry about it. "Always trust your feelings and your instincts, Oren."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," he replied, one side of his mouth curling up. "I will."

Anakin sat back, sighed, and said, "Now you can see why it takes so long to become a Knight; there's always something new to learn."

Once they arrived at a medical facility, more droids hurriedly carried the unconscious girl away. As Oren started to follow, Anakin stopped him. "Oren, I don't want to leave our captives alone on the ship for too long," he began. He paused, seeing the look on the young man's face. He had intended to finish his sentence by telling the padawan to go back to the ship, but now... "I'll return and keep an eye on them. You stay here." Surprised, Oren said, "But Master Skywalker, you should be here with her. She is your padawan. And you can help her if, if what they can do is not enough." _So mature at seventeen,_ Anakin thought. "Of course, Padawan Kendrel. You are correct. Keep an eye on them and make sure the hold is secure. And don't let anyone on board." As Oren turned to leave, Anakin said, "I will contact you as soon as I know anything." He watched as the young Jedi squared his shoulders and strode away. Then he entered the facility and watched through a window as the medical staff of Muuns and droids conferred and hovered over his padawan. After a time, one of the Muuns looked up and saw him, and then came out to speak to him.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker; she is my padawan learner, Sikka Doron," he stated, looking up into the female Muun's eyes.

"Master Skywalker, we have identified the substance used on her and it is a tranquilizer, but it can be lethal to humans, especially to one as small as she. We have started the antidote and an enhanced plasma solution to help her fight off the drug. All we can do now is monitor her vital signs and wait. Would you like to go to the visitor's waiting room?"

"I will stay here," he replied, turning to the window again. The Muun nodded and walked away. Anakin stared at Sikka's face; she looked so peaceful. He reached out to her. _Sikka, can you hear me?_ He felt a stirring within the Force. _Sikka, it's Master Skywalker. Can you hear me?_

_Yes, master. I can hear you. Where are you?_

_Not far. I am watching you through a window at a medical facility. You were injected with a tranquilizer. Do you remember?_

_I remember someone grabbing me, and... I kicked him, I think, and then I..., I... _

_How do you feel, Padawan?_

_Fuzzy... sleepy... I want to sleep now, Master..._

_Sikka! You have to stay awake! You have to fight the drug! Sikka?_

_Hmmm? Master...?_

_Sikka!_ When he got no response from her, he rushed into the room. Several of the medical staff tried to bar his way, but he Force-pushed them against the wall, medical equipment falling to the floor. One medical droid loudly said, "Sir! You cannot be in here! You are not sterile!"

As he reached her side, he placed his flesh hand on her forehead and glared back at the droid. "You're damn right I'm not, but I am the only one here who can save her! Now, back off! If any of you have a problem with that, you can contact the Jedi Council on Coruscant."

"Very well, but this facility will no longer be responsible for what happens here," the droid replied, but Anakin was not listening. He closed his eyes and lowered his head until it was touching hers and slid his flesh hand under her tunic and shirt until it was resting over her heart, and then he called upon the Force for help. The incredible power of the Force flowed into him and he felt it pass through to her. _Come on, Sikka, feel the power I am sending you. Take it and help me find the drug._

_?...? _He had a faint sense of her that grew the tiniest bit stronger. _Let's work together, Padawan. Help me._ Anakin was hopeful as he felt her presence a little more, but it was still so very faint. He could feel the warm light of the Force within her, and within that a small, cold dark area. _That's it,_ he thought. He imagined his hand covering the darkness and squeezing and squeezing until he had crushed the life out of it. The hand in his mind opened and the darkness was gone.

_Master?_

_Padawan. You can rest now. Sleep if you want to._

_Yes. Goodnight, Master._

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, noting that Sikka's hair was wet. He stared at it in puzzlement until he realized that he was dripping sweat onto her head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and sat upright. "Are you all right, sir?" one of the Muun medical staff inquired of him. He blinked his eyes and answered in the affirmative as he looked around the room. The other Muuns nearby were staring at a monitor screen, which displayed Sikka's vital signs. "What happened? Is she all right?" he asked, wearily. "The drug is gone from her system, somehow. Whatever you did to help her, it worked. We tried to reach you after some time, but you would not respond."

"How much time?" Anakin asked. The Muun answered, "Almost an hour. You should lie down; you look exhausted."

"I am staying with her," he said.

"Very well. We can have a reclining chair set up in her room. Will that be sufficient?" 

Anakin nodded, and followed the gurney that bore his padawan down the hall. Once inside a room, he asked of the medical droid attending Sikka, "She will be all right now?"

"Yes, she is out of danger." The droid made sure everything was in order and then left the room.

Anakin watched over her for a few minutes and then dropped into the chair next to her bed. As the chair reclined under him, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then, he remembered Oren. He pulled out his link and contacted the ship.

"_Master Skywalker?"_ Oren answered worriedly.

"Oren, Sikka is fine." He could hear a sigh of relief over the link. "We are staying the night here. Keep everything locked up there. We will see you tomorrow."

"_Yes, Master. Thank you for letting me know."_

"Goodnight, Oren." Anakin was already drifting off to sleep and missed Oren's reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies to everyone for the big delay in posting again. I'm having trouble with a part of this story and I'm moving things around within the chapters. I promise to try harder to keep posting for you.  
><strong>

**Shattered Mission, Chapter 13**

Just a light touch, a sweet presence, comforting, waiting... His awareness rose slowly from the depths of sleep; he could feel pleasure and... relief from his companion. He smiled. _She worries about me,_ he thought. _Padawan._

_Master, you are all right?_

_Yes, I am all right. How do you feel?_

_Wonderful, Master. What happened? Why are we here?_

He opened his eyes and brought the recliner up. She was looking at him from her bed, her eyes big and bright. He moved to sit beside her. "You were assaulted yesterday, on the street," he said, placing his hand on hers.

"Yes, I remember that. A Nikto grabbed me and I kicked him."

He nodded, chuckling, and said, "Yes, Oren told me how well you did."

She smiled and continued, "And then... I don't remember. I think..."

"Another one gave you a drug to anesthetize you. He drove a speeder away with you, but not fast enough. Oren caught up with him and rescued you. Then he called me and we brought you to this medical center. You were very ill."

"Then I will have to thank Oren," she replied. "He's such a good friend to me. So, am I all right now? Can we leave?"

"I must check with the medical staff. If they say you're healthy, we will go. I'll be back." With that, he left the room.

Oren paced the ship impatiently, waiting for word of his friend, Sikka. Yes, Master Skywalker had said she was safe last night, but who knew what might have happened since then? Periodically, he looked into the cargo hold, making sure that Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser were still there and alive. Predictably, one or both of them complained and glared at him each time, which bothered him not in the least. He huffed his way back and forth and around the inside of the ship, wanting to contact the Master, but not wanting to interfere.

Suddenly he stopped, realizing he hadn't thought of his master in a long time. He reached out to the Force on the miniscule chance that he might feel what Master Skywalker felt, what Master Skywalker said told him that Master Kenobi was still alive. _I guess I'll have to take his word for it... I miss you, Master. I hope you are safe. I hope you come back to us... I don't know if Sikka's master likes me._

Just then, then ramp began opening. Oren pulled out his lightsaber and waited. The first thing he saw was his friend walking happily up the ramp ahead of her master. "Cee!" he yelled. "Thank the Force you're okay!" He dashed forward and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed and laughed, "Oren! You should thank yourself. Master said you saved me from that bully. Thank you!" She hugged him and stepped back.

Anakin came forward and agreed, "Yes, you did, Oren. If you hadn't been there or hadn't caught up with them, Sikka might not be with us now. We are in your debt." He took the young man's shoulder and shook it gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master," Oren replied, a little surprised. He stared after Anakin's back retreating toward the cockpit. "I'm going to contact the Council again to let them know our status," Anakin said over his shoulder. Then he stopped and turned around with a resigned look on his face. "Oren, what part of the day is it on Coruscant?"

"Early evening, Master," Oren answered, keeping his smile to himself, and then sharing it with Sikka as Anakin turned back.

Once again Anakin set the holocomm to the Jedi Council's private code and started the transmission. Quickly, a figure appeared. It was Mace Windu.

"_Ah, Anakin. The Council was just discussing your situation. Please give us a status."_

"We have Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser, Master Windu."

"_Excellent! Would you like us to send a clone transport for them?"_

Anakin sighed. He had already decided to return the prisoners himself and then go on to Naboo to see his family. There he would decide what to do next. "No, Master. We'll bring them ourselves. Then, if the Council doesn't need me, I'll go on to Naboo."

The dark master tilted his head briefly. _"Have you found Obi-Wan, Anakin?"_

"No, I haven't. But Oren is with us. I have been able to sense Obi-Wan very faintly, and I believe he is all right. Master Jinn told me that Obi-Wan is... following his own path now. Of course, I have no idea what he meant by that, but I suppose that confirms that Obi-Wan is safe. He also told me... gave me a... a mission of sorts, I think. I'm not sure if I've already completed it, or if it's something I have yet to do." Windu raised one eyebrow. "Master Jinn seems to be speaking in riddles now," Anakin said, wryly. "Was he always like that?"

"_Not that I can recall, Anakin. He was always very definite about his views and opinions."_

"Well," Anakin said, rising to his feet, "I guess that's what happens when you find life after death in the Force." Was that a smile? Was he actually seeing a smile on the dour master's face? He heard some chuckling in the background; he recognized Master Yoda's laughter.

Windu cleared his throat. _"Is there anything else, Anakin?"_

"Actually, yes, there is. It seems as though San Hill tried to kill Obi-Wan and Padawan Kendrel. Fortunately, he failed. We'll need to get all of the facts together and arrest him."

Windu's face darkened. _"If what you say is true, that we most definitely will do. Apparently, he has had it in for Master Kenobi ever since Obi-Wan captured him during the war. We will have to start extradition proceedings as soon as we are ready."_

"Good. Oh, and three Nikto attacked Sikka and Oren on the street here. One of them drugged Sikka and tried to flee with her, but Oren stopped him. They are both well; I will give you the details later. Oren performed very well, Master Windu. I believe he will make an excellent knight."

"_Very good, Anakin. It seems you have had an interesting mission."_

Anakin nodded. "If there is nothing more, Master, we will prepare to leave here."

"_Very well. We will see you when you return. Council out."_

While Anakin was busy speaking with the Council, Oren and Sikka sat on a cot in the sleeping quarters. "So, do you know what happened in the medical center?" he asked his friend.

She tilted her head and thought for a minute. "Well, the last thing I can recall before that was kicking that Nikto who grabbed me. Then the next thing I knew, I was hearing Master Skywalker's voice in my head and he said he was watching me through a window, so I guess that was in the medical center. I started feeling cold and told him I was sleepy and wanted to go to sleep, but he started shouting something. I couldn't tell what he was saying and everything just went away." She looked up at him, puzzled. "I wonder why I couldn't hear him?"

Oren frowned. "I think the drug was starting to take you down, killing you. Master Skywalker must have done something to bring you back."

Her eyes grew wide. "You know, I think he has a healing power, Oren. He helped Master Windu in the Temple after the clone attack, remember? I think Master Windu would have died if he hadn't helped him. He must have done the same for me. I remember hearing his voice again; he sounded very tired. It must take a lot out of him to do that."

He looked at her silently for a moment and then down at the floor. "I'm glad he is your master, Cee. I think you would have died without him. And then—"

"And then who would you have had to tease you?" she said, smiling at him. "And to teach new sparring tricks to?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I guess I would've had to find someone else to point out my shortcomings." They were still laughing when Anakin returned.

"Oren, do you feel able to get us out of here and return to Coruscant?"

Oren jumped up and replied, "Yes, Master Skywalker!"

"Good. Get clearance from both the IBC landing pad and the spaceport. Let them know we are leaving. I will be aft, meditating."

Oren nodded and both he and Sikka went to the cockpit. Anakin sat on one of the cots and listened to the two padawans go through the clearance and takeoff drills. Once they were on their way, he knelt on the floor and began his meditation, reviewing his conversations with Qui-Gon Jinn and trying to come to a better understanding of the immortal master's words. Qui-Gon had told him he must find the one who needs him. Was that Sikka? She needed him, but he hadn't really had to find her, and it sounded more urgent than just having a padawan who needed him. Is it someone else? Not Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon made that very clear. Oren? No, that made no sense. He sighed heavily and tried to relax and sink deeper within the Force. _Perhaps this will come to me if I just let it go. The Force will guide me._

"Look, Mother," Padme said, nodding her head to her children who were lying on a blanket on the ground in front of the two women. Jobal turned her gaze to the tiny girl and boy and saw that they had both become still and were simply staring up into the sky. She looked worriedly at her daughter and asked, "What are they doing? They're not moving."

"Anakin is with them," Padme answered, smiling contentedly. "Whenever he touches them through the Force, this is what they do. I can feel him a little now, too." Her mother watched the children with wonder in her eyes. "That's amazing, Padme, and beautiful." She turned and said, "He loves his family very much, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Padme replied, needing to elaborate no more. Jobal continued, "And yet, the Jedi Order still does not tolerate love or attachment, they say. Except for Anakin. And that is because of his destiny? That prophecy of the Chosen One?"

The younger woman nodded. "Yes, they made an exception for him. But Anakin thinks that real love would only make them stronger, and that attachment, love, even marriage would be good for the Order." They watched the babies in silence until the little ones began moving again. "Is he...?"

"Yes." Padme rose from her seat and asked, "Excuse me, Mother, but would you mind watching them for awhile? Anakin wants to be with me." Smiling, Jobal nodded and followed her daughter into the house with her eyes, shaking her head in wonder.

Padme went into the kitchen and seated herself at the table. "Hello, my love." _Padme, I miss you._ "I miss you, too, Anakin." He did not sound very happy. "Did you find Obi-Wan?" _No, but I believe he is not in danger. Qui-Gon Jinn said Obi-Wan is safe and I believe him. I just wish I knew where he was and what was going on._ "What about Oren? Is he there with you? And Sikka?" _Yes, they are with me. We did find the fugitives they were looking for and we're on our way with them back to Coruscant. They will stand trial for their actions during the war._ Padme waited patiently, just enjoying the feeling of her husband being with her, however insubstantially, and knowing that he was safe, too.

_I'll be home soon. I'll turn them over to the authorities and probably meet with the Council... Qui-Gon told me something else, too, something he says I need to do, but I don't understand what he meant. I'm going to speak to Master Yoda about it. Maybe we can figure it out._ "What did Qui-Gon say, Anakin?" She felt a little huff from him. _He said I should find the one that needs me._ Now he was smiling. _Do you need me? Because I intend to find you as soon as I get there._ "Of course, I do, darling. And it won't be hard to find me, you know that."

_Good. I need some normalcy for awhile, I think. I can't wait to get home. I'll see you soon, Padme. I love you._

"I love you, Anakin. Hurry home."

"_Thank you, Master Windu. I will send a detachment to the Temple right away."_

"Of course, Chancellor. Goodbye." Windu cut the connection to the Supreme Chancellor's office and turned to Master Yoda. "There will be security here shortly to take the fugitives into custody," he said, returning to his Council seat.

"Good news, this is," Yoda replied, nodding his head. "Fortunate we are, that Master Skywalker was able to catch Shu Mai and Poggle the Lesser so quickly." His green head bobbed as he moved his gaze around the Council members and he continued, "Capture the rest of them, we must, and soon, before they spread unrest among their old Confederation."

"I will be glad to take my padawan and search for more of them," Dakin Nua said.

"Appreciate your offer, I do, Master Nua," Yoda said, "but short the Council is now until we choose the final four."

Mace spoke. "I agree with Master Yoda. We will assign another knight for this. Several more, who survived Order 66, have returned and are available for assignment."

"Do we know any more of Master Kenobi?" asked Master Kiro-Ren.

"No more than Anakin has told us," Mace replied. "Obi-Wan is alive and hopefully will return to us some day." Turning to Yoda, he said, "This is very strange, though, his disappearance and lack of contact with us. I don't understand it at all."

"Strange are the ways of the Force, Master Windu," Yoda said. "And not always easily understood. Perhaps in contact with Master Jinn, he is, and with his own reasons for remaining silent to us. Perhaps sent on a mission by the Force itself, he was."

Windu's beacon chimed, indicating Skywalker would arrive soon. The entire Council rose and began to make their way to the main Temple landing area.

"All right, Sikka, give the ship to Oren."

"Yes, Master," she replied, looking to Oren. "I have the ship," he said, his hands on the controls. "The Temple landing area is in sight."

Anakin watched from behind and the young padawan piloted the ship slowly down and flared for landing. "Very good," Anakin congratulated him as Oren shut everything down and opened the ramp. The three Jedi walked aft and Anakin opened the cargo door. "We have arrived, you two. Step on it." Poggle the Lesser grumbled something in his unintelligible language and climbed out of the hold; Anakin waved him over to the padawans. The female, Shu Mai, looked very upset as she rose and went to stand next to Poggle.

"Take them out, padawans," Anakin said, and followed the four down the ramp. A detachment of clone troopers stepped forward from the Temple entrance. "Captain Jaden, Master Skywalker. We'll take them off your hands." "Thank you, Captain. You are welcome to them." Anakin, Sikka and Oren watched as the fugitives were surrounded by the troopers and marched off the landing area. Then the Council masters came forward, Master Yoda floating along on his pod.

"Welcome back, Anakin," Windu said. "Good work capturing those two." He scanned the two young people. "All of you seem well."

"Yes, we are, Master Windu," Anakin replied. "I am ready to give my report. I would like Padawans Doron and Kendrel to accompany us into the Council chamber." Windu nodded and turned and everyone entered the Temple. Yoda floated near the padawans. They stopped and bowed and together said, "Master Yoda."

"Feelings I sense in you, Padawan Kendrel," Yoda observed. "Worry for your master, hmmm?"

Oren hesitated, then said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I am worried about him."

"Alive, he is, young one. No need to worry; the Force will take care of him. Always trust in the Force. This, you know."

"Yes, Master. I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Understand your feelings, I do, but let them go, you must. Return to us he will, someday, when it is time." He eyed the young man for a moment, and then said, "Decide what to do about you, we must."

"Master?"

"No master have you. Not for long can a padawan learner be without a master."

"I... I wish to continue as Master Kenobi's apprentice, Master Yoda. I am learning a great deal from him." Sikka looked up at him, concern for her friend evident in her eyes.

"Learn from all of us, you can, young Kendrel," Yoda said, bobbing along next to Oren. "Decide, the Council will, on what to do." He floated away to catch up with the rest of the Council members.

"Oh, Oren, I hope they don't make you take another master," Sikka said, touching her friend's arm. "It doesn't seem fair, especially when your master is alive. You've been through so much." Hanging his head, Oren sighed. "I have to do what the Council decides, Cee."

"Sikka!" They both jerked their heads around to see Anakin glowering at them from the turbolift. "We don't keep the Council waiting!" They hurried to join him in the lift.

"... and when I woke up, Master Skywalker was asleep in a chair next to my bed." Sikka had just finished her rendition of the Nikto attack, on Muunilinst. Anakin and Oren had already given theirs.

"We have made inquiries of the security office there," Master Windu said, "and thus far the attack appears to have been an isolated incident. Apparently, there is a small gang of that species causing trouble, abducting people. We will continue to investigate." He turned to the young girl. "You are very fortunate that Padawan Kendrel was able to stop them, and that your master was there to aid you in the medical center."

"Yes, Master Windu," she replied, bowing. "I would not be here now, if not for them. I am very thankful."

He nodded approvingly, and then looked at Anakin. "Master Skywalker, what do you intend to do now?"

Anakin stepped forward. "I'm going back to Naboo to be with my family, Master Windu, and to meditate on this situation, and on Obi-Wan. Sikka will accompany me and continue her lessons."

"Very well, Anakin. Thank you for your report."

Anakin turned to the two teens and said, "Wait for me outside the chamber." He watched until the door closed behind them, and then he turned back to Mace Windu. "Masters, I would like to take Padawan Kendrel with me."

"Hmmm? Unusual request, this is," Yoda observed. "A padawan you already have, Master Skywalker."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin replied, "but Oren continues to feel some responsibility for Obi-Wan's predicament. I would like to counsel him and help him work through it." He concentrated on appearing sincere.

Yoda squinted at the young master, sensing that perhaps there was more to this request than had been said. He turned his gaze to Mace Windu, who spoke. "It _is_ an unusual request, Anakin, but..." Moving his gaze around the Council masters, he continued, "...if there are no objections?" Hearing none, he said, "Very well, Master Skywalker. We will be in touch."

Anakin bowed, turned and walked quickly out of the chamber, closing the door after him. "Let's go," he said, starting down the corridor toward the turbo lift. "You too, Oren." Surprised, Oren caught up and walked alongside Sikka as they followed the tall master. Once they were in the lift, Anakin said, "I know how the Council works, Oren. They want to assign you to another master, right?" Oren nodded. "I thought so. Most of them cannot remember what it is to be a padawan, it was so long ago for them. You don't need a new master now, you need Obi-Wan. We will find him and return him to you." As the lift door opened, Anakin stepped out, mumbling, "You'd think they had more important stuff to do, anyway."

Smiling, Oren raised his eyebrows at Sikka, who giggled quietly.

"Do you two feel up to leaving for Naboo now? Or would you rather get some sleep and leave in the morning?"

"We will do whatever you want, Master," Sikka replied. "We know you want to see your family."

"Thank you, Sikka. All right, let's all get cleaned up and we'll meet at the ship in an hour. We can sleep on the way, and we should arrive tomorrow morning." With that, they all dispersed to their quarters.


End file.
